Die zweite Chance
by magicbustrip
Summary: Hermine wird von einem Werwolf so schwer verwundet, dass ihr Leben verloren scheint. Dumbledore nutzt diese aussichtslose Situation für ein Manöver, dessen Konsequenzen ihm nicht einmal selbst bewusst sind. Mit einem altem und Totgeglaubten Zauber und mit Severus unfreiwilliger Hilfe, kann er Hermine wieder Leben einhauchen und somit ihr und Severus Leben für immer verändern. SS/HG
1. Gegen den Strich

Der unerwartete Angriff

"Severus?!" Severus schrak auf. Er hatte sich, wie so oft, so sehr in seine Lektüre vertieft, dass er den Patronus des Schulleiters gar nicht bemerkt hatte. "Wie kann ich zu Diensten sein?" Er klappte entnervt sein Buch zu und warf dem schimmernden Tier einen gelangweilten Blick zu.

"Bring alles was du für Werwolf Attacken hast zu den Krankenflügel. Sofort." Severus sah überrascht auf. Ein Werwolfangriff in Hogwarts? Seit Lupins Abgang war es sehr ruhig um die Kreaturen geworden. Bis auf den allmonatlichen Wolfsbanntank den er dem Werwolf braute, hatte Severus seit langem nichts mehr mit diesen Geschöpfen zu tun.

Er sammelte einige Phiolen und kramte in diversen Laden nach verschiedenen Zutaten. Kurz überlegte er, ob er passende Lektüre mitnehmen sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Dumblebore würde schon wissen was er tut. Mit einem letzten Wink seines Zauberstabes erloschen die Kerzen und Severus machte sich eiligen Schrittes in Richtung Krankenflügel auf.

Als er dort ankam, erkannte er einige geschäftige Gestalten, die um eine Person auf einem Bett herum hetzten. Dumbledore sowie Mcgonagall, Potter und Weasley waren ebenfalls anwesend. Warum wunderte es ihn nicht, dass gerade die zwei in den Vorfall involviert sind. Als er näher an das Bett herantrat hielt er ein. Auf dem Krankenbett lag auf den blutigen Laken ein Mädchen. Er erkannte Miss Granger, was nicht leicht war, da ihr Gesicht und ihr Körper offensichtlich von Klauen oder sonstiges regelrecht zerfetzt wurden und die zerrissene Haut verdreckt und voller Blut war. Madame Pomfrey hetzte um den leblos erscheinenden Körper herum und verteilte hier und da ein paar Tropfen, Dumbledore murmelte unentwegt Heilsprüche, die jedoch anscheinend nicht viel halfen.

Severus sammelte sich und machte sich sofort daran Madame Pomfrey zu unterstützen. Immerhin wimmerte Miss Granger ab und zu vor sich hin und wand sich unter dem ein oder anderen Zauber.

Severus sagte nichts, jedoch war er sich sicher, dass kein Lebewesen eine solche Attacke überleben konnte. Er warf einen Blick zu Potter und Weasley, diese starrten stumm auf das Krankenbett.

Die Zeit verging und die Hoffnung schwand. Auf einmal hielt Dumbledore inne und schien zu überlegen. Mcgonagall sowie Madame Pomfrey arbeiteten unbeirrt weiter an Miss Granger, deren Wunden zumindest ein klein wenig geschrumpft sind.

Dumbledore sah Severus für ein paar Momente wortlos an, drehte sich um und verschwand. Severus rief ihm nach "Wo wollen Sie hin?" Wie konnte der Schulleiter in so einer Situation verschwinden? Wer sollte sich um Potter und Weasley kümmern? Er würde sicher niemanden das Händchen halten. Dumbledore jedoch würdigte ihn keines Blickes und verschwand durch das Tor.

Severus arbeitete weiter, auch wenn er wusste, dass es hoffnungslos war. Wunden die durch einen Werwolf verursacht wurden, heilten nicht wie gewöhnliche Verletzungen. Sie hinterließen zumindest häßliche Narben und erinnerten stets mit Schmerzen an ihre Entstehung.

So plötzlich wie er verschwand, erschien Dumbledore, drängte sich zu Miss Granger durch und stand dicht an Severus. Er hatte ein Buch in der Hand, welches ohne weiteres ein paar Tausend Jahre alt sein hätte können. S

everus beobachtete ihn, konnte sich aber keinen Reim daraus machen. Vermutlich wollte der dem Mädchen die letzte Ölung geben.

Dumblebore blätterte hastig im Buch, als er endlich das fand was er gesucht hatte, räusperte er sich und sprach ein paar Worte in einer für Severus fremden Sprache. Er machte einige Bewegungen mit seinem Zauberstab, dieser legte einen Art goldenen Schleier um das Krankenbett.


	2. Dumbledores Trumpf

Dumblebore's Trumpf

Die zwei Frauen, die sich solange so um das Leben von Miss Granger bemüht hatten, wichen beiseite und starrten den Schulleiter an. Gemeinsam mit Potter und Weasley hatten sie einen erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck. Offensichtlich dachten sie, dass der Schulleiter gerade einen Turmpf aus dem Ärmel schüttelte. Severus zog seine Brauen zusammen. Es gab keine Heilung für diese Art von Wunden, und wenn doch, wüsste er davon.

Auf einmal griff Dumbledore Severus' Hand und Schnitt mit seinem Zauberstab eine kleine Wunde in die Handfläche, Severus wollte weg zucken, konnte jedoch seine Hand nicht aus dem festen Griff lösen. Ein paar Tropfen Blut fielen auf den goldenen Schleier und verdampften eindrucksvoll mit einem leisen Zischen und ein paar Funken. Es wurden weitere Worte gemurmelt und der Schleier verschwand. Dumbledore sah über seine Brille auf Miss Granger und schien abzuwarten. Jeder hielt den Atem an und wartete was nun passieren würde.

Doch sie wurden alle enttäuscht. Miss Granger lag blass und leblos auf dem Bett. Severus atmete aus und riss seine Hand los. Er sah den Schulleiter fragend an, dieser starrte jedoch immer noch auf das Krankenbett. Nach einigen Momenten wandte er sich ab und seufzte. „Es tut mir leid, Harry, Ron." Er blickte in die niedergeschlagenen Gesichter und suchte nach Worten des Trostes. Weasley weinte und vergrub sein Gesicht schluchzend in seine Hände. Harry schritt vorsichtig auf das Bett zu, als ob er sich wappnen müsste für den Anblick. Er nahm die leblose Hand von Miss Granger und hielt sie zu seinem Herzen. Er sah sie an und murmelte ein paar Worte die Severus nicht verstand.

Die zwei Frauen weinten und nahmen Weasley in den Arm. Auch wenn Severus es nie zugeben würde, er verspürte eine gewisse Trauer. Die Welt hatte gerade zweifellos eine der klügsten Magier verloren, die sie je beheimatete. Er zeigte seine Anerkennung niemals, jedoch verspürte er bei jeder von Miss Grangers Leistungen Bewunderung. Sie meisterte die Hänseleien und den Neid der anderen mit Bravour und ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Jedoch hatte sie etwas, was Severus nie hatte. Freunde, die immer zu ihr hielten. Severus blickte ein letztes mal auf Miss Granger und dachte mit einer gewissen Wehmut an die unzähligen male, als sie seine Nerven strapaziert hatte. Wie immer hatte er seinen Gesichtsausdruck perfekt unter Kontrolle und wollte sich gerade abwenden um diesen unbekannten Zauber zu studieren als er ein Zucken bemerkte. Er schritt auf das Bett zu und und auf hob sich der Brustkorb von Miss Granger und senkte sich wieder. Sie lebte. Das Mädchen hatte es geschafft. Potter schrie auf und alle stürmten zum Bett um sich selbst von dem Wunder zu vergewissern. Severus verspürte einen bohrenden Blick auf sich und sah wie Dumbledore ihn anblickte als würde er auf etwas warten. Severus sah ihn fragend an und widmete sich wieder Miss Granger. Der alte Zauberer dürfte wohl etwas verwirrt sein.

Die Wunden heilten langsam und hinterließen rote Linien die sich über das Gesicht, Arme sowie vermutlich Brustkorb von Miss Granger zogen.


	3. Ein Schimmer Hoffnung

Ein Schimmer Hoffnung

Nach und nach schlossen sich die Wunden von Miss Granger. Severus beobachtete diesen Vorgang mit einer gewissen Faszination. Er wusste die Schönheit dieses Schauspiels zu schätzen und genoss beinahe den Anblick. Innerlich verspürte er auch eine Freude und Erleichterung, dass das Mädchen überlebt hatte. Dies würde er natürlich niemals zugeben.

Als der Prozess abgeschlossen war, konnte man die Spannung und die Erwartungen die in der Luft lagen förmlich spüren. Alle starrten gespannt auf den starren Körper und warteten auf irgendeine Regung, auf irgendeinen Hinweis, dass der Zauber gänzlich Erfolg hatte. Nur Dumbledore blickte hin und wieder über seine Brille in Richtung Severus. Er musterte ihn so eindringlich, als ob er viel mehr gespannt war, was mit Severus als mit Miss Granger passieren würde. Severus konnte sich darauf keinen Reim machen. Er musste herausfinden, was es mit dem Fluch auf sich hatte- und zwar schleunigst.

Miss Granger begann flach zu atmen, so unscheinbar, dass wenn man nicht genau hinsah, es nicht bemerken würde. Die Gruppe atmete erleichtert auf. Mcgonagall widmete sich umgehend Potter und seinem Anhang. „Nun, ich denke es ist Zeit uns zu erzählen, was bei Merlins Bart im Wald passiert ist." Dabei bugsierte sie die zwei in Richtung Ausgang. Zwar war ihnen deutlich ein Widerwillen ,ihre Freundin zu verlassen, anzumerken, jedoch wagten sie nicht sich gegen die Professorin zu wehren. Mit leiser Stille murmelte Potter etwas von „Zutaten, Vollmond, Lichtung" Mehr konnte Severus nicht verstehen. Als sie außer Hörreichweite waren, sah er zu Dumbledore. Dieser schien ihn weiterhin zu mustern.

Severus zog in gewohnter Marnier eine Braue eindrucksvoll hoch und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der sonst im Klassenzimmer seinen Platz fand. Dumbledore schmunzelte über Severus' Versuch ihm wie seinen Schülern Angst einzujagen und wandte seinen Blick wieder Miss Granger zu. Diese zeigte bis auf die flachen Atemzüge keine Regung. „Würdet Ihr mir nun gütigerweise sagen, was für Zauber gerade das Leben von Miss Gryffendor gerettet hat?" Severus erachtete den Zustand von Miss Granger als stabil genug um sie, auch wenn sie es nicht hören würde, zumindest ein wenig zu schikanieren. Er wartete ungeduldig auf eine Antwort. Dumbledore faltete seine Hände und sah das Mädchen mit fast einer Ehrfurcht an.

Was Severus nicht wusste, auch Dumbledore wusste nicht so recht , was für einen Zauber er soeben bewirkt hatte. Dies spielte jedoch in diesem Moment auch keine Rolle. Miss Granger lebte- und nur darauf kam es an. Harry brauchte sie, ohne sie sah er kaum eine Hoffnung.

„Nun Severus ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, ich kann dir nur das Buch geben indem ich ihn gefunden habe. Vielleicht wirst du schlauer daraus als ich, dann kannst du mich Aufklären." Mit diesem Satz legte er das alte und zerflederte Buch in Severus Hände und widmete sich wieder Miss Granger. Severus nahm das Buch vorsichtig und studierte es sogleich. Seine Faszination war voll und ganz auf diese Buch gelenkt. Er versuchte den Schriftzug zu entziffern. Die Runen waren ausgeblichen und kaum sichtbar. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Miss Granger wandte er sich um und machte sich schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Kellergewölbe.


	4. Runen aus der alten Zeit

Runen aus der alten Zeit

Severus studierte das Buch bis in die Morgenstunden. Seine Laune war dementsprechend und er ließ dies sogar seine eigenen Protégés spüren. Seine Gedanken waren von den Erlebnissen der letzten Nacht geprägt und er versuchte sich einen Reim daraus zu machen.  
Das Buch hatte einen fahlen bläulichen Einband, aus einem lederartigen Material.

Das Emblem zeigte einen Halbmond und eine Wolfs ähnliche Kreatur, darunter waren Runen geschrieben, die Severus aber nicht entziffern konnte. Severus war mit seinem Wissen am Ende, ihm blieb keine andere Wahl als Hilfe beizuziehen. Severus verzog das Gesicht. Ihm missfiel seine ratlosigkeit. Jedoch war die Neugier und der Wissensdrang größer als sein Stolz und er schrieb die Runen auf ein Stück Pergament ab. Damit wollte er am Nachmittag Professor Babbling aufsuchen.

Von dem Schulleiter war noch immer keine Hilfe zu erwarten, dieser wusste zwar wie immer mehr als er sagen wollte, jedoch hatte er aus irgendeinem Grund nicht vor, sein Wissen mit Severus zu teilen.

Dieser sah unentwegt ungeduldig auf die Uhr und hetzte seine Schüler herum. Diese wussten es besser als den mürrischen und gefürchteten Professor zu erzürnen und bemühten sich seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sich zu ziehen.

Das Mittagessen in der großen Halle verpasste er, stattdessen malte er noch einige Runen Passagen ab und versuchte eine Ordnung in seine Aufzeichnungen zu bringen. Zum Glück fand er die Seite die Dumbledore in der Nacht schon gesucht hatte.

Er war so in dem Buch verloren, dass er nicht nur vergaß die geforderten Hausübungen von den 4 Klässlern einzusammeln, sondern er ignorierte den Hunger sowie ein anderes undefinierbares Gefühl. Wenn er nicht so beschäftigt wäre, wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass er seit der ereignisreichen Nacht von Miss Grangers Angriff verändert war.

Um Punkt 15 Uhr brach er seine Unterrichtsstunde ab und schickte alle hinaus. Die meisten Schüler waren noch mitten im Brauen eines Zaubertrankes. Aber mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabes verschwanden sämtliche Bemühungen der Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff Schüler. Da er dies unkommentiert ließ und auch keine Punkte abzog, zogen die Schüler erleichtert und wortlos ab. Severus ordnete seine Aufzeichnungen und machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu Professor Babbling.

Professor Bathsheda Babbling war mitten in einer Unterhaltung mit einem Gryffendor Schüler als dieser unsanft von Severus zur Seite geschoben wurde. Dieser wollte gerade seinen Unmut äußern, erstarrte jedoch als er die große und furchteinflößende Gestalt erkannte.

„Bathsheda, verzeih mir die Störung aber ich brauche deinen Fachkundigen Rat." Professor Babbling sah Severus ungläubig an. Dies war das erste mal dass der Zaubertränke Professor sie um Hilfe bat. Severus Snape war ein kluger und belesener Mann der über eine fast lückenlose Bibliothek verfügte. Er löste seine Probleme für gewöhnlich selbst.

„Natürlich, wie kann ich dir Helfen, Severus?"

„Ich bräuchte die Übersetzung von diesen Runen-" Er händigte ihr ein paar Blätter Pergament. „Ich habe versucht, sie selbst zu übersetzen, jedoch ohne Erfolg."

Professor Babblings Neugier wurde geweckt. „Diese Runen sind sehr alt, ich kann dir nichts versprechen, aber wenn du mir ein Paar Tage gibst, kann ich zumindest ein paar Worte übersetzen."

Severus war sichtlich zufrieden mit der Antwort. Er hatte gehofft sofort eine Antwort zu erhalten. Jedoch zwang er sich zu einem halbwegs freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck und bedankte sich.

Er wanderte ohne Ziel und bemerkte auf einmal, dass ihn seine Füße direkt zum Krankenfügel getragen haben. Er merkte auf einmal, dass er ein Ziehen in der Bauchgegend verspürte. Er führte dies auf die ausgelassene Mahlzeit zurück und Schritt ein.


	5. Auf den ersten Blick

Auf den ersten Blick

Miss Granger lag am hintersten Krankenbett und war durch mehrere schwebende Vorhänge vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt. Severus erkannte Potter und Weasley sowie eine kleinere zierlichere Gestalt am Bett stehen. Vermutlich Miss Weasley, er sah sie öfters mit Miss Granger zusammen. Er blieb einige Meter vor dem Bett stehen und fühlte sich auf einmal wie ein Eindringling.

Potter und Miss Weasley hielten jeweils die Hand von Miss Granger. Die blutgetränkten Laken von der Nacht davor waren gewechselt worden.

Severus beobachtete die Gruppe und fühlte eine leichte Schwermut aufkommen. Er erinnerte sich an seinen Krankenflügelaufenthalt im sechsten Jahr. Dabei hatte er sich nach einem Streich von den Rumtreibern verletzt. Wenn Miss Granger aufwachen sollte, würden ihre Freunde bei ihr sein und ihr den Trost und die Sicherheit spenden, die Severus damals verwehrt blieb. Er wachte, wie seitdem an jeden Morgen, alleine auf.

Er spürte jemanden hinter sich und bemerkte den Schulleiter, der ihn neugierig anblickte.

Severus sammelte sich geschwind und ließ sich nichts von seinen Gedanken anmerken.

Er wollte sich umdrehen und gehen, brachte es jedoch nicht über sich. Irgendetwas behielt ihn hier, irgendetwas ließ es nicht zu, dass er sich abwendete.

Dumbledore zeigte ein belustigtes Glitzern in seinen Augen, welches Severus sofort mit einem Augenverdrehen konterte und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Freunden. Er sprach einige aufmunternde Worte und hörte sich jene Geschichte vom Vorabend vermutlich schon zum fünften mal an.

Severus stand noch immer wie angewurzelt da und ließ seine Gedanken unfreiwillig in die Vergangenheit schweifen. Er erinnerte sich an die Einsamkeit die er fühlte, die er immer noch fühlte.

Er fand sich irgendwann mit seinem Schicksal ab und benutzte die unerwiderte Liebe zu Lilly als Schutz vor weiteren Enttäuschungen. Liebe und Hoffnung führten nur unweigerlich zu Schmerz und Enttäuschung und davon hatte er bereits genug in seinem Leben erfahren müssen.

Er merkte nicht wie sich die Gruppe vor ihm auflöste und an ihm vorbei schritt. Als er von seinem Tagtraum erwachte fand er sich alleine mit Miss Granger wieder.

Er ging zu ihr, wenn er sich selbst fragen würde warum, hätte er keine Antwort für sein Verhalten. Er war wie hypnotisiert. Als er an ihrem Bett ankam, erschrak er. Die Narben waren nicht verschwunden, im Gegenteil, im fahlen Tageslicht, welches durch die großen Fenster strömte, leuchteten sie in einem noch aggressiveren rot als in der Nacht zu vor. Severus studierte ihr Gesicht und befand, dass die Narben ihrer Schönheit nicht abträglich war. Er erschrak vor seinem eigenen Gedanken und schollt sich.

Er stand hier und starrte unverfroren auf ein schutzloses, verletztes Mädchen und befand sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch für schön. Severus ärgerte sich über sich selbst, brachte es jedoch immer noch nicht über sich, zu gehen.

Er stand wie zuvor im Gang angewurzelt da und genoss die Nähe. Man konnte es genießen nennen. Wie jeder andere Mensch auch verspürte Severus den Drang nach menschlicher Nähe. Jedoch ging die meist mit Vorteilen, Erwartungen, Gerede und zu guter Letzt Boshaftigkeit einher . Doch jetzt konnte er die Nähe ohne Blicke, ohne Rechtfertigung genießen.

Severus wusste nicht wie ihm geschah und er nahm ihre Hand sanft in seine. Der Kontakt verströmte ein solches Glücksgefühl in Severus Körper, dass er diesen nicht beenden konnte. Er fühlte wie sein Herz schneller schlug, seine Magenregion warm wurde und atmete tief ein. Er weigerte sich die Situation zu analysieren, kostete das Gefühl voll aus und schloß seine Augen.

Auf einmal spürte er einen Druck in seiner Hand und öffnete seine Augen.

Miss Grangers Augen bewegten sich unruhig und öffneten sich langsam. Sie blinzelte und blickte benommen umher. Als sie ihn bemerkte sah sie ihn direkt an.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie ihn zum ersten mal richtig sehen. Ohne Furcht oder Misstrauen, ohne Ehrgeiz oder Wissensdurst. Sie sah ihn einfach an. Severus war erstarrt und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Als er hinter sich einen Lärm hörte erwachte er aus seiner Starre und ließ ihre Hand los als hätte er sich verbrannt. Der Verlust des Kontaktes war sofort spürbar. Severus fühlte, wie sein Körper nach dem Kontakt gierte.

Er schritt zurück und drehte sich zu Madame Pomfrey um „Oh Miss Granger, es ist so gut Sie wach zu sehen! Wie geht es Ihnen!? Sie haben uns einen riesen Schreck eingejagt!" Hermine wandte ihren Blick von Severus ab und antwortete mit schwacher Stimme. Madame Pomfrey wuselte geschäftig um sie herum. Sie warf einen Blick zu Severus und bat ihm dem Schulleiter Bescheid zu geben, dann wandte sie sich wieder Hermine zu. Severus brauchte einen Moment um sich abzuwenden und zu gehen.


	6. Die innere Schwäche

Die innere Schwäche

Wenige Tage vergingen, die immer mit dem selben Vorsatz begannen.

Severus nahm sich jeden Morgen vor, Hermine nicht im Krankenflügel zu besuchen. Zumindest solange bis er wusste, was mit ihm geschehen war. Jeden Abend stand der vor den Türen des Krankenflügels und haderte mit sich selbst. Jedes mal entfernte er sich ein paar Schritte, jedes mal hielt er an, seufzte resignierend und schritt schnellen Schrittes zurück und trat in den Krankenbettessaal ein.

Er wusste wie viele Schritte er brauchte, um zu ihrem Bett zu gelangen.

Er wusste um welche Uhrzeit ihre Freunde bei ihr waren.

Er wusste wann Madame Pomfrey nach ihr sah.

Er wusste all das, weil ihn seine Beine unzählige male am Tag zu diesem Ort trugen.

Er wusste nur nicht, warum all das geschah. Professor Babbling hatte immer noch keine Antwort für ihn.

Der Schulleiter fragte ihn ständig über sein Befinden aus, natürlich wusste der alte gerissene Mann was geschah, doch Severus gönnte ihm die Bestätigung nicht.

Er konterte stets mit der selben eintönigen Antwort „Ich hasse diesen Ort und alles was sich darin befindet. Jeder Tag ist eine Qual. Darf ich nun bitte weiter leiden?"

Severus gestand ihm das Wissen nicht zu. Nicht bevor Dumbledore ihm die Wahrheit über den Zauber sagte. Doch dieser lachte jedes mal über Severus sarkastische Antwort und hüllte sich wieder in Schweigen.

Jeden Abend fragte ihn Hermine warum er hier sei. Jedes mal tischte er ihr die selbe Lüge vor

„Der Schulleiter hat mir diese ehrenvolle Aufgabe geschenkt, die Prinzessin von Gryffendor zu bewachen."

Dabei betonte er gekonnt gewisse Worte und verlieh somit der Aussage eine schneidende Note. Hermine sah ihn mit dem selben offenen und furchtlosen Blick an, erwiderte jedoch nichts darauf. Sie schwiegen sich an und Severus schätzte jede Sekunde.

Obwohl sich sein Körper danach verzehrte, berührte er sie nicht. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass sie bei wenigstens einem seiner Besuchen schlafen würde. So konnte er wieder ihre Hand halten. Jedoch schien sie jedes mal in seiner Nähe aufzuwachen, ungeachtet wie leise oder vorsichtig sich Severus ihr näherte.

Am vierten Tag jedoch hielt er es bis in die Nachtstunden aus und schlich im Mondlicht an ihr Bett. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein Herz schlug schneller. Er war beinahe belustigt als er sich vorstellte, wie die Szene wohl für einen Beobachter aussehen musste.

Er griff langsam nach ihrer Hand und verspürte bei der Berührung das bekannte Glücksgefühl.

Es durchströmte seinen ganzen Körper und er schloss automatisch seine Augen um das Gefühl noch mehr genießen zu können.

Jegliche Vorsätze, jegliche Logik und Selbstbeherrschung waren dahin. Severus war es nicht gewohnt machtlos zu sein und er hasste es. Seit Jahrzehnten baute er an einer undurchdringbaren Mauer um sich und vor allem sein Herz. Er gab nie einfach seinen Trieben nach, er hatte sich immer unter Kontrolle. Und gerade das war, was er gerade nicht besaß. Er hatte keine Kontrolle über sich selbst, und das machte ihm Angst.

Wie war es dazu gekommen? Er brauchte Antworten. Er nahm sich vor den Schulleiter ein letztes mal damit zu konfrontieren und -wenn nötig - Konsequenzen anzukündigen. Schließlich konnte er sein Doppelleben nicht unter diesen Umständen führen.

Aber zuerst genoss er noch für ein paar Minuten die Berührung. Schließlich wusste er ja nicht, wann die nächste Gelegenheit kam. Und es machte nun auch keinen Unterschied mehr. Severus ärgerte sich tief im inneren erneut über seine Schwäche, jedoch schüttelte er den Ärger schnell ab.


	7. Ungewisse Konsequenzen

Ungewisse Konsequenzen

Severus stand im Büro des Schulleiters, umringt von Portaits die ihn interessiert beobachteten. Er räusperte sich und setzte seine durchdachte Rede an. „Ich verlange zu erfahren, was für ein Zauber das war. Ich verlange zu erfahren, was mit mir passiert! Ich habe jedes Recht darauf und ich weigere mich auch nur eine Sekunde länger für Sie oder sonst wem mein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen."

Dumbledore blickte ihn ernst an und legte seinen Kopf schief als würde er überlegen. „Der Junge meint es ernst!" rief eines der Portraits. Severus schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. Schließlich war der Junge ein Mann über 30 war. Er stemmte seine Hände in seine Seiten ,wartete und verlor schließlich seine Geduld. „Nun?"

„Wie es scheint, hat dir das Buch nicht weitergeholfen." Severus wandte seinen Blick ab und ballte die Faust. Sein Unvermögen das Buch selbst zu entziffern ärgerte ihn mehr als er zugeben wollte. Er zwang sich seinen Ärger zu unterdrücken. „Nein, Professor Babbling ist immer noch mit einzelnen Phrasen beschäftigt." „Hast du ihr das Buch gegeben?" „Nein natürlich nicht." Severus rollte die Augen.

„Also verspürst du doch eine Veränderung?" Dumbledores Augen glitzerten. Severus wich seinem Blick aus. „Und wenn schon."

„Also hat es funktioniert." „Was hat funktioniert?" Severus verlor allmählich die Geduld.

„Nun, so wie ich das Buch verstanden habe, hat Miss Granger dank eines alten Blutzaubers überlebt. Dieser wirkt nur in den ersten Stunden nach dem Biss. Ich muss zugeben, angesichts der Situation wusste ich mir nicht anders zu helfen. Das Mädchen hätte diesen Angriff nie überlebt und Harry hätte eine wichtige Stütze verloren." Severus seufzte innerlich. Warum musste es immer um den Jungen gehen. „Durch dein Blut, wurde eine Verbindung zwischen euch aufgebaut. Die Ausmaße dieser Verbindung sind mir nicht bekannt. Daher konnte ich auch niemanden anderen dem Risiko aussetzen."

Severus war wie erstarrt. Er nahm die Worte des Schulleiters auf und spielte sie in seinem Kopf immer wieder ab. Es war ihm völlig verständlich warum Dumbledore sein Blut und nicht das von Potter oder Weasley genommen hatte, jedoch behagte ihm nicht, dass nicht einmal Dumbledore den Ausgang dieser Geschichte kannte. Es war nicht seine Art so etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun, jedoch hatte er, wie er gesagt hatte, keine andere Wahl. Severus wusste um die Wichtigkeit von Hermine. Sie war das Hirn des Trios, die gute Seele. Ohne sie hätten die zwei keine Chance auch nur einen Tag zu überleben.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir auf deine Frage keine Antwort geben kann. Alles was jetzt kommt, ist neu. Für alle." Dumbledore sah Severus abwartend an. Dieser jedoch behielt wie immer seine Mimik derartig unter Kontrolle, dass seine Gedanken ein Geheimnis blieben.

Insgeheim fragte sich Severus, ob Hermine dasselbe fühlte wie er. Oder ob er erneut mit einem unerwiderten Gefühl leben müsste.

„Nun denn. Ich werde Professor Babbling aufsuchen und mir ihre Erkenntnisse anhören. Schulleiter." Severus deutete eine Verbeugung an und verschwand. Dumbledore sah ihm lange nach. Er wusste, was passiert ist, musste passieren. Dennoch hoffte er für Severus, dass die Konsequenzen seines Zaubers ihn nicht noch einmal das Leid und die Verzweiflung einer unerwiderten Liebe bescheren würden.

Miss Granger hüllte sich ebenfalls in Schweigen. Sie sprach keine Sekunde von dem Professor.

Die Zukunft der beiden blieb ein Rätsel.

Dennoch war er zuversichtlich. Hermine besaß den Feinsinn und das weiche Herz um Severus' Fehler zu verzeihen. Sie würde ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Er hoffte nur, dass Severus nicht zu blind war um diese Chance zu sehen und den Mut hatte sie auch zu ergreifen.


	8. Das ungewollte Schicksal

Das ungewollte Schicksal

„Nun, es war nicht einfach aber ich konnte zumindest ein Paar Runen entziffern. Ich weiß nicht wo du das her hast, aber für die anderen Runen musste ich einem Freund eulen. Obwohl es sein Spezialgebiet ist hatte er ebenfalls ziemlich zu kämpfen!"

Sie händigte ihm mehrere Blätter Pergament aus. Severus bedankte sich und machte sich ehe sie die Chance hatte etwas zu sagen auf dem Weg in sein Quartier. Seine Neugier war so groß, dass er es kaum aushalten konnte. Als er sein Passwort sagte und das Portrait ihm Einlass gewährte, verlor er keine Zeit und studierte sofort das Schriftstück. Er brauchte einige Zeit um die übersetzten Wortfetzen in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen. Nach ein paar Stunden glaubte er die Lösung des Rätsels, welches ihn seit dem Abend plagte, gefunden zu haben.

Wenn man der Übersetzung von Babbling, ihrem Bekannten und Severus selbst Glauben schenkte, so handelt das Buch im wesentlichen von Werwölfen und ihren Partnern.

Der Zauber der in der Nacht verwendet wurde, war eine Möglichkeit diesen Bund künstlich herzustellen. Dass dieser überhaupt funktioniert hatte grenzte an ein Wunder, denn laut dem Buch war der Zauber nicht nur kompliziert sondern er erforderte viele passende Komponenten. Zum Beispiel muss das Blut des Partners, in dem Fall Severus Blut, in den folgenden Stunden nach dem Angriff hinzugefügt werden. Wie Dumbledore gesagt hatte.

Ausserdem muss der Partner ebenfalls gewisse Voraussetzungen erfüllen. Er muss „rein" sein. Rein von was? Severus war ein Halblut, also kann damit nicht die Blutlinie gemeint sein. Die anderen Voraussetzungen konnten nicht übersetzt werden.

Severus rieb seine Schläfen. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen und es waren noch einige Stunden bis zur Nachtzeit. Das Verlangen wurde immer größer. Severus atmete tief ein und aus. Sein Ärger über die Situation die ihn Dumbledore eingebrockt hatte kam wieder hoch. Warum musste der alte Mann ihn in so etwas hinein ziehen.

Er wusste, dass der bevorstehende Krieg mit dem dunklen Lord kein gutes Ende für ihn nehmen würde. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass sein Schicksal bereits besiegelt war. Aber warum mussten jetzt diese Gefühle, dieses Verlangen und diese Gedanken hinzukommen. Severus war seit zwei Jahrzehnten alleine und konnte damit bis jetzt gut leben. Aber nun stand er wie ein Teenager machtlos einem Gefühl gegenüber, dass ihm seine Selbstständigkeit raubte. Doch egal wie groß sein e Wut auf Dumbledore und auch auf Hermine war, schließlich hatte sie sich in diese Situation gebracht, sobald er vor ihr stand war jeglicher Ärger verschwunden. Severus seufzte, wenn er das Tagebuch einer 13 Jährigen lesen würde, würde er ähnliche Zeilen finden.

Verstand er die Wortfetzen richtig, so konnte die Anwesenheit des Partners die Heilung von Wunden beschleunigen. Das würde die Genesung von Hermine erklären. Außerdem ist es dem Werwolf unmöglich seinen Partner zu schaden, egal welche Form er einnimmt. Zumindest brauchte er sich keine Gedanken um den Vollmond zu machen. Die Begegnung mit Lupin hat ihm vollkommen gereicht.

Aus den restlichen Übersetzungen konnte sich keinen Reim stand nichts von Tod oder Schmerzen, Severus war für heute zufrieden. Er sah auf die Uhr und beschloss das Nachtmahl in der großen Halle einzunehmen um jeglichen Tratsch zu verhindern.

Beim Essen fiel sein Blick immer wieder zu dem Platz, wo Hermine normalerweise saß. Dort saß nur Weasley und stopfte das Essen regelrecht in sich hinein. Severus verzog angewidert das Gesicht und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen. Zu seinem Glück sprach ihn niemand an, so konnte er in Ruhe seine Gedanken zu dem Mädchen im Krankenflügel schweifen lassen.

Severus weigerte sich seine Gefühle anzuerkennen. Der Zauber musste rückgängig gemacht werden.

Wie sollte er so sein Leben leben? Immer abhängig von etwas, was es nicht geben darf. In den Aufzeichnungen stand „Die Verbundenen sind durch keine Kraft zu zerstören." Dies kann bedeuten, dass Severus selbst unverwundbar ist, oder dass der Bund nicht aufgelöst werden kann. Er hoffte inständig auf ersteres.

Bei dem nächsten Treffen des dunklen Lords musste er aufpassen. Sollte auch nur ein Gedanke ungeschützt sein, eine Unaufmerksamkeit herrschen, würde der dunkle Lord das sofort erkennen und Severus Leben wäre verwirkt und jegliches Gedankenspiel Dumbledores war umsonst.

Apropos Dumbledore. Dieser warf immer wieder einen belustigten Blick zu Severus und schien die Lage in die er diesen gebracht hatte zu genießen. Severus weigerte sich auch nur einen Blick Dumbledores zu erwidern und blickte starr auf sein Essen. Die Situation war lächerlich. Er war lächerlich. Severus schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte leise Schimpftiraden zu sich selbst. Er würde sich nicht diesen Kindereien hingeben. Er war ein erwachsender Mann. Severus verbat sich wie so oft Hermine aufzusuchen. Vielleicht würde das Gefühl von alleine verschwinden, wenn er ihre Gegenwart nur konsequent mied.

Dumbledore schmunzelte. Er musste keine Legilimentik anwenden um die Gedanken des mürrischen Zaubertränkeprofessors zu lesen. Er war gespannt wann Severus sich seinem Schicksal hingab, denn der Zauber war stark. Viel zu stark, selbst für Severus Starrsinn und Sturheit. Dumbledore hoffte erneut inständig, dass sich Severus sein Leben nicht wie üblich unnötig schwer machen würde. Als der betroffenen plötzlich seinen halbvollen Teller zur Seite schob und die Halle mit schnellen Schrittes verließ musste er lachen. Severus Snape hatte offensichtlich einen Plan.


	9. Kapitulation

Severus lag in seinem Bett. Hellwach. Es war mitten in der Nacht und er fühlte sich erschöpft und müde- dennoch wollte der ersehnte Schlaf nicht kommen. Severus Gedanken waren im Krankenflügel und er vermochte es nicht sie zu etwas anderem zu lenken. Er wollte nichts lieber als sofort zu ihr zu gehen, zumindest in die Nähe, aber seine Sturheit hatte die Oberhand. Noch.

Er weigerte sich noch immer dem Gefühl nachzugeben. Wie sollte das für ihn enden? War seine Erfahrung mit Lily nicht genug, musste er sich noch einmal beweisen, dass er keine Liebe verdiente? Selbst wenn Hermine so empfinden würde wie er, und sie aus unerklärlichen Gründen ihre Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollen würde, er würde etwas tun oder sagen was sie vergrault. Und dann wäre er wie zuvor alleine, nur mit gebrochenem Herz.

Außerdem-

Sollte er der vierte im Bunde sein und gemeinsam mit Potter und Weasley umher ziehen und den dunklen Lord bekämpfen? Severus erschauderte bei dem Gedanken. Ehe würde er sich das Leben nehmen. Abgesehen davon würde ihn das Gryffendor Trio nie aufnehmen. Zu tief saß das Misstrauen und der Hass- beides hatte er selbst geschürt und er konnte gut damit leben.

Dennoch – der Gedanke, dass Hermine ihn hasste oder ihn misstraute gefiel ihm nicht. Vielleicht sollte er zumindest in Richtung Krankenflügel gehen. Severus ertappte sich dabei schwach zu werden. Nein er würde liegen bleiben und wenn es die ganze Nacht dauern sollte.

Eine Stunde später stand Severus Snape voller Selbsthass vor den Toren des Krankenflügels. Regungslos debattierte er mit sich selbst, ob er hinein gehen sollte. Schließlich befand er, dass es nun keine Rolle mehr spielte und schritt vorsichtig durch das Tor. Wie die Nächte zuvor schlich er lautlos bis ans Ende des Raumes fand ein leeres Bett vor. Severus erstarrte und seine Augen suchten den Raum ab. Wo war sie hin? Panik kroch in ihm hoch, wo war sie? Er stand noch einige Minuten in den leeren Raum und starrte auf das unberührte Bett.

Die Angst wurde durch Ärger ersetzt. Warum musste sie unbedingt heute entlassen werden. Warum konnte sie nicht warten? Niemand konnte sich nach so einer Attacke so schnell erholen, aber natürlich musste die junge Gryffendor ihren Mut oder ihre Dummheit wieder einmal unter Beweis stellen.

Severus verdrehte entnervt die Augen. Die Enttäuschung war körperlich spürbar. Er machte sich auf den Weg zurück und kam sich noch lächerlicher vor . Als er vor seinem Quartier ankam, bemerkte er eine Gestalt die vor seinem Portrait stand. Es war Hermine. Anscheinend sah sie ihn in der Dunkelheit, denn sie blickte ihn direkt an. Er hatte den einen oder anderen schneidenden Kommentar auf den Lippen, brachte es aber nicht über sich einen davon auszusprechen. Er war zu erleichtert für jegliche Boshaftigkeit und genoss die Nähe. Hermine wartete noch einige Momente und sprach schließlich auf. „Madame Pomfrey hat mich heute entlassen. Ich wartete vor dem Krankenflügel aber Sie kamen nicht. Also bin ich hier her gekommen."

Sie sagte dies als wäre das das Selbst-verständlichste auf der Welt. Sogar eine Spur vonVorwurf schwang mit- ER kam nicht. Severus nahm ihre Wörter auf und überlegte fieberhaft was er darauf entgegnen sollte.

Er öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn sofort wieder. Hermine zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch. Severus ärgerte sich über seine Unbeholfenheit und spürte den Zorn in ihn hochsteigen. Wie kam sie dazu anzunehmen, dass er sie wie ein Hund aufsuchen würde? Severus wusste tief im inneren, dass er nur eine Ausrede suchte um sie nicht in seine Nähe zu lassen, jedoch gewann sein Trotz die Oberhand. „Ich informiere Sie darüber Miss Granger, dass ich als Lehrer dazu verpflichtet bin die Sicherheit jedes Schülers zu gewährleisten. Ich weiß nicht was Sie sich eingebildet haben für mich zu sein, aber ich kann Ihnen mit Sicherheit sagen, dass Sie sich irren. Bitte entfernen Sie sich nun von meinen Quartieren bevor ich Punkte abziehe."

Severus versuchte so viel Kälte und Abscheu wie er aufbringen konnte in die Worte zu packen, er hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet wie schwer es ihm fallen würde. Jedes Wort schmerzte ihn und er brauchte seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung den Satz ungebrochen zu ende zu führen. Hermine sah ihn an und er konnte sehen, dass sie die Worte getroffen haben. Er wusste nicht wann er sich das letzte mal so elend gefühlt hatte. Er hoffte sie würde gehen und ihn fortan hassen, damit er sich in Ruhe seinem Selbsthass hingeben konnte, gleichzeitig raubte ihm der Gedanke daran den Atem.

Als sie keine Regung zeigte, wurde er unsicher und stieg von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Als er sie musterte fiel ihm auf, dass sie nur einen Schlafanzug trug. Er spürte die Kälte obwohl er einen Mantel anhatte. Der Gedanke, dass ihr kalt sein könnte war für Severus so unerträglich, dass er schließlich handelte.

Er räusperte sich und nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen „Wollen Sie." Seine Stimme versagte, Severus raunte auf und ärgerte sich über sich selbst. „Wollen Sie?" Er deutete auf das Portrait und hoffte Sie würde ihn verstehen. Auf einmal fiel ihm auf wie aufdringlich und zweideutig diese Frage klang. Bevor er sich erklären konnte sagte Hermine „Gerne." und ging einen Schritt zur Seite. Severus atmete erleichtert auf, anscheinend hatte sie seine Frage richtig verstanden. Er murmelte das Passwort und die Türe öffnete sich. Severus durchzog erneut eine Unsicherheit, noch nie hatte er weiblichen Besuch. Nicht einmal Mcgonnagal war in seinem Quartier zu Gast. Er beobachtete Hermine und versuchte die kleinste Spur von Unbehagen zu erkennen, diese schritt jedoch sofort zu den raumhohen Bücherregalen und strich mit ihrer Hand andächtig über den einen oder anderen Buchrücken. Severus beobachtete sie wortlos und überlegte was er nun tun sollte, was sie von ihm erwartete.

Als Hermine sich zu ihm umdrehte und sah wie er nervös mit seinen Fingern spielte musste sie unweigerlich lächeln. Er hatte alles von seiner kalten, furchteinflößenden und sarkastischen Art verloren und wirkte viel mehr wie ein Teenager als ein erwachsener Mann. Severus sah ihr Lächeln und versuchte etwas boshaftes darin zu erkennen, als er nichts als Aufrichtigkeit fand erwiderte er ihr Lächeln auf seine eigene Art mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Severus fand neuen Mut und erzählte Hermine von den Aufzeichnungen die er gefunden hatte. Als er ihre Begeisterung für die alten Schriftstücke und die Anerkennung für die Übersetzung bemerkte, beschloss er Professor Babbling nicht zu erwähnen. Sobald er das Thema angefangen hatte, führten sie eine angeregte Unterhaltung. Severus genoss Hermines Ergänzungen und Fragen. Er genoss es, dass sie keine Probleme hatte seinen Gedankengängen zu folgen. Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich durch ihre Nähe in einen Hochzustand versetzt und vergaß sofort seine zuvor verspürte Müdigkeit.

Hermine erzählte ihm, dass sie sich stärker fühlte und die Kälte die sie eigentlich plagen sollte, nicht empfand. Er merkte, dass sie ihm nicht alles erzählte, sagte jedoch nichts.

Sie redeten bis zum Morgengrauen und Severus wusste, dass sich ihre Wege bald trennen würden. Seine Stimmung wurde trüber und er fühlte sich müde. Zu seiner Überraschung wirkte Hermine hellwach und ausgeruht. Die Narbe zeigte ein weniger aggressives rot und ihre Haut hatte einen gesunden Braunton. Als er ihren Magen knurren hörte, bat er sie schließlich hinaus. Kurz überlegte er ob er einen Hauselfen bitten sollte, Essen für Hermine in seine Kammern zu bringen. Jedoch verwarf er den Gedanken. Als Hermine aus dem Portrait hinausschritt und sich verabschiedete, verspürte Severus die ihm mittlerweile gut bekannte Leere. Er fühlte sich allein und ihm war kalt. Er rekapitulierte die vergangene Nacht und ging die Unterhaltungen immer wieder in seinem Kopf durch. Severus würde es vermutlich niemals zugeben aber es war eine der schönsten Stunden die er seit einer sehr langer Zeit erlebt hatte. Er stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer, er spritzte sich kaltes Wasser in sein Gesicht und sah sich im Spiegel. Warum jemand wie Hermine auch nur eine Sekunde mit so jemanden wie ihm verbringen wollen würde, war ihm ein Rätsel. Dennoch war es eines der wenigen Rätsel die Severus nicht beabsichtigte zu lösen.


	10. Pure Vernunft darf niemals siegen

Pure Vernunft darf niemals siegen

Severus schritt nervös im Büro des Schulleiters auf und ab und störte damit den Schlaf einiger ehrenwerten Portrait Bewohnern, die ihrem Ärger sofort Luft machten. Severus war dermaßen in Gedanken versunken, dass er die Schimpftiraden nicht hörte. Der Schulleiter beobachtete seinen Besucher und musterte ihn. „Und es gibt keinen anderen Weg?" Severus fragte ihn und hörte selbst die Verzweiflung die unabsichtlich in seiner Stimme mitschwang. Er hatte keine Kraft für Selbstbeherrschung.

„Ich fürchte nicht." Severus Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er hatte Dumbledore vor dem Ring gewarnt, aber der alte Mann hörte nicht auf ihn. Im Nachhinein verstand er, dass Dumbledore sehr wohl um sein Schicksal Bescheid wusste. Er zerstörte den Fluch, zerstörte den Horcrux und erntete dafür einen schleichenden und schmerzvollen Tod, der an seiner Hand, genauer dem Finger an dem der Ring steckte, seine Wurzel hatte. Severus versuchte unzählige Zauber und Tinkturen, vergebens. Er konnte den Verfall nur verlangsamen, aber nicht aufhalten. Dumbledore sah seinem Ende mit einer für ihn typischen gelassenen Rationalität entgegen.

Seitdem ihm Severus von Voldemorts Plan und Dracos Rolle darin erzählte hatte, bestand der Zauberer darauf, dass die Bürde eines Mordes unmöglich auf den jungen und noch unschuldigen Schultern eines verstörten Jungen lasten konnte. Auf Severus Einwand verwies Dumbledore auf die Geschichte eines anderen verlorenen Jungen, der auf die falsch Bahn geriet. Severus wandte ein, dass er diese Bürde ebenfalls nicht tragen konnte und ob seine Seele weniger Wert sei. Dumbledore sah ihn lange an und sagte „Ich vertraue niemanden mehr. Deshalb musst du es sein, Severus." Severus spürte die Verzweiflung in sich wachsen.

Nicht nur, dass sein ältester Freund, sein Mentor und der Mensch der an ihm glaubte, als es kein anderer tat, von ihm verlangte ihn zu töten, Hermine würde ihn für diese Tat hassen.

„Um was geht es hier tatsächlich, Severus." Severus schüttelte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Zunge. Der alte Mann wusste genau um was es ging. Es war schließlich sein Zauber der vor Monaten sein Schicksal besiegelte. „Du weißt genau um was es geht. Ich werde sie verlieren. Sie wird mich hassen- und das zurecht."

Severus sah aus dem Fenster auf den endlos erscheinenden Wald der sich in Dunkelheit gehüllt hatte. Sollte Hermine ihn verlassen, hätte er keinen Grund mehr zu Leben. Ohne sie, ohne ihre Nähe gäbe es kein Glück in seinem Leben, kein Licht in seinem Herzen. Lange hatte er dagegen angekämpft, unzählige male versuchte er den Bann zu brechen- erfolglos. Bis er schließlich aufgab und einsah, dass alle Vernunft gegen das Herz machtlos ist.

Als er sich wieder Dumbledore zuwandte machte er einen Wisch mit dem Zauberstab und eine leuchtende, blau- silbrige Gestalt erschien. Nach wenigen Augenblicken nahm sie die Gestalt eines mächtigen Wolfes an, der eindrucksvoll den Kopf in den Nacken warf und heulte. Severus betrachtete ihn und musste unweigerlich lächeln. Er erinnerte sich an Hermines Wolfsgestalt. Hermine beteuerte zwar immer, dass sie sich als Wolf nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, jedoch wusste es Severus besser wenn dieses pelzige, graue, riesige Ungetüm ihn mit seiner nassen Zunge quer übers Gesicht schlabberte. Vor allem wenn dann zu allem Überfluss die schlammbraunen Augen selbstgefällig glitzerten. Dumbledore beobachtete den Patronus und Severus. Dumbledore hatte Severus in jeder Nacht nicht angelogen, er wusste tatsächlich nicht genau welche Konsequenzen der Zauber nach sich führte. Jedoch verriet er ihm damals nicht alles.

Dumbledore fürchtete, dass die drei Freunde nicht in der Lage waren alle Horcruxe rechtzeitig zu zerstören. Sie brauchten jemanden mit Erfahrung, jemanden der ihnen half und in die richtige Richtung lenkte. Dieser jemand war Severus. Dessen war sich Dumbledore sicher. Nur wie sollte er ihn in diese Gruppe integrieren. Harry und Ron misstrauten Severus seit dem ersten Tag an. Nur Hermine verteidigte den Professor. Dumbledore sah Hermine als das notwendige Bindeglied. Und in der Nacht des Angriffes bot sich die ideale Gelegenheit nicht nur Hermines Leben zu retten, sondern auch gerade diesen notwendigen Bund herzustellen. Severus Patronus war der perfekte Beweis. Die Verbindung war bereits so stark, dass Hermine Severus nicht im Stich lassen würde. Gleichzeitig würde sie nie Harry und die restliche Zauberwelt ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Hermine würde für Harry und die Gerechtigkeit kämpfen, genau wie Severus. Sie war der Schlüssel zum Sieg. Dumbledore war zufrieden, sein Plan hatte funktioniert. Nach seinem Tod wäre weder Severus alleine, noch wäre Harry auf sich selbst gestellt.

„Hermine wird dich niemals verlassen, Severus. Selbst wenn sie wollte, sie könnte es nicht." Dumbledore sprach mit endgültiger Stimme. Severus schwieg.


	11. Der falsche Entschluss

Falsche Entschlüsse

Als Severus nach der Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore in sein Quartier kam, wartete Hermine bereits auf ihn. Sie saß eingerollt mit einem Buch in ihrem Schoß auf seinem lieblings Fauteuil und blickte Severus neugierig an. „Wie war es?" Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte sah sie ihm seine Schwermut sofort an. Er sagte nichts und ging ins Badezimmer um sich sein Gesicht zu waschen. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Was sollte er Hermine erzählen, wie viel konnte sie wissen, ohne dass es sie zerstörte. Konnte sie mit dem Wissen leben, dass ihr bester Freund ungeachtet seiner Taten sterben musste um den dunklen Lord zu besiegen? Er bemerkte nicht, wie Hermine in der Tür stand und ihn schweigend beobachtete. Als er sie im Spiegel sah, brach sein Herz. Es zerbrach an den Gedanken ihres hasserfüllten Gesichtes wenn er das tat, was Dumbledore von ihm verlangte. Es zerbrach an den Gedanken des darauffolgenden Schmerzens und der Einsamkeit. Severus fasste in der Sekunde einen Entschluss. Er würde ihr keine Gelegenheit geben enttäuscht zu sein. Wenn er sie jetzt fortschickte, dann bliebe ihr die Verzweiflung des Betruges erspart. Er wandte seinen Blick ab sammelte sich.

„Ich will, dass du gehst und nie wieder kommst." Dieser Satz kostete jedes bisschen Kraft was Severus besaß. Jede Faser seines Körper lehnte sich gegen ihn auf aber er blieb stark. Hermine blieb einen Moment lang ruhig. Severus wagte es nicht sie anzusehen. „Wenn du es schaffst mir das ins Gesicht zu sagen, dann gehe ich. Für immer." Sie sprach mit fester Stimme, doch Severus kannte sie inzwischen gut genug und hörte den Schmerz heraus. Severus atmete tief durch. Er wusste, es kommt jetzt alles auf diesen Moment an. Er musste nur einmal Stärke beweisen, für sie. Es wäre nur zu ihrem Besten.

Severus wandte sich ihr zu und sah sie an. Sein eigener Herzschlag dröhnte in seinen Ohren und er hoffte Hermines geschärfte Sinne konnten ihn nicht vernehmen. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und wiederholte den zuvor gesagten Satz. Er schaffte es nicht das Zittern seiner Stimme in den Griff zu bekommen. Er zwang sich seinen Blick nicht abzuwenden und blickte starr in ihr Gesicht. Er versuchte es sich genau einzuprägen, denn er fürchtete es nie wieder zu sehen. Als er in ihre Augen sah, sah er dort eine Traurigkeit die die in seinem Herzen widerspiegelte. Er verspürte einen überwältigenden Hass. Auf sich selbst, auf Dumbledore, auf den dunklen Lord und auf das Schicksal generell. Warum war ihm nicht einmal ein wenig Glück gegönnt. Sie blieb regungslos im Türrahmen stehen und sah ihn an. Severus kamen die Sekunden wie Stunden vor, aber er brachte es nicht über sich auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Hermine atmete tief ein und sah auf den Boden vor sich. Es schien als ob sie überlegte. Schließlich wandte sie sich wieder ihm zu und nickte leicht. Sie drehte sich um und verschwand aus seinem Quartier.

Severus blieb einige Minuten wie angewurzelt stehen. Den Schmerz den er verspürte war mit nichts zuvor dagewesenem zu vergleichen. Severus sah in den Spiegel und sah sich angewidert an. Er hasste sich. Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Spiegel, so oft bis er zerbrach und er sich nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Dann sank er schluchzend zu Boden. Wie damals als Jugendlicher hatte er das einzige was in seinem Leben gut war zerstört. Dumbledore hatte unrecht. Hermine ist gegangen. Wenn sie es jetzt tat, hätte sie es auch nach seiner unaussprechlichen Tat getan. Severus fand keinen Trost in seinen Gedanken, und dennoch redete er sich immer wieder ein, dass es notwendig und unabwendbar war. Er würde alles tun was Dumbledore von ihm verlangte. Auch wenn es sein Leben kosten würde. Er tat dies nicht mehr nur für Lily, sondern auch für Hermine.


	12. Mein Ruin

Mein Ruin

Die folgenden Wochen fühlte sich Severus zunehmend miserabler. Hermines Fehlen war überall spürbar. Er hörte auf zu leben und existierte nur mehr. Draco tat alles um in Schwierigkeiten zu kommen und Severus hatte alle Hände voll zu tun sein Patenkind irgendwie zu beschützen. Er sah Hermine kein einziges mal und wusste nicht ob er erleichtert oder traurig darüber sein sollte. Bei dem letzten Vollmond dachte er ihr Heulen zu hören, jedoch konnte es auch nur eine Einbildung seines gebrochenen Herzens sein. Er dachte an die zusammen erlebten Vollmonde zurück und lebte ein wenig in der Erinnerung aus. So furchteinflößend Hermine in ihrer Wolfsgestalt war, so sanftmütig war sie ihm gegenüber. Der Wolfsbanntrank war wirkungslos, was für Severus kein wirkliches Problem darstelle. Er dachte an ihr weiches Fell welches nach ihr roch zurück. Er sagte zwar immer sie rieche wie ein nasser Hund, jedoch versuchte er stets unbemerkt ihren Duft einzuatmen. Er dachte an das gleichmäßige Tapsen ihrer tellergroßen Tatzen wenn sie durch den Wald nebeneinander her trotteten. Sein einziger Lichtblick waren die Träume die er von ihr hatte. In ruhigen Momenten durchlebte er jedes Gespräch mit ihr und wenn er sich konzentrierte, sah er ihr Gesicht direkt vor sich.

Seine Laune war auf dem absoluten Tiefpunkt und er brachte ein ein paar Tagen mehr Schüler zum weinen als in den vergangenen Jahren zusammen. Dumbledore stellte ihm zum Glück keine Fragen und auch sonst wurde er von allen gemieden. Severus nahm an, der Schulleiter wusste wie immer Bescheid und war umso dankbarer, dass dieser Severus Entschluss unkommentiert ließ.

Als eines Nachts jemand an seine Tür klopfte, schlug sein Herz schneller. Sein Kopf schnellte hoch und er ließ das Buch welches er gerade noch gelesen hatte fallen. Er sortierte sich und fuhr sich einige Male durch die schwarzen langen Haare. Er wünschte in dem Moment er hätte wieder mehr auf sich Acht gegeben, denn er sah bestimmt grauenhaft aus. Aber der Gedanke an Hermines Stimme und ihre Nähe ließ jede Sorge verfliegen. Dann atmete er ein paar Mal tief ein und aus und ging zur Tür. Sein Herz überschlug sich beinahe vor Erwartungen und er konnte Hermine beinahe sehen. Er überlegte was er zu ihr sagen konnte, wie er sich entschuldigten sollte.

Als er die Tür öffnete starrten ihn sturmgraue anstatt den erhofft schlammbraunen Augen an. Severus war wie vom Blitz getroffen. Dracos Mundwinkel waren nach unten gezogen und er sah seinen Patenonkel verstört an. „Wen hast du denn bitte erwartet?" Severus sammelte sich rasch von der Enttäuschung und antwortete trocken „Dich mit Sichterheit nicht."

Draco ließ dies unkommentiert und sagte nur „Sie kommen." drehte sich um und verschwand. Severus folgte ihn mit schweren Schritten. Er spürte den Schmerz in seinem Herzen und ignorierte ihn. Hermine würde nie wieder kommen.

Als die anderen hinzustießen fühlte er sich taub. Er ging wie ferngesteuert der Gruppe nach in Richtung Astronomie Turm. Er fiel ein paar Schritte zurück und fühlte sich so allein wie nie zuvor. Er atmete tief ein und aus. Die Nacht war klar und kühl, eine schöne Nacht für späte Diskussionen über Bücher vor einem Karmin. Severus schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Nach diesem Abend wird nie wieder etwas sein wie es war. Jegliche Hoffnung an die er sich geklammert hatte war verloren. Als er Potter von der ferne sah suchte er mit seinen Augen die Umgebung nach Hermine ab. Er sah sie nicht und er hoffte inständig sie müsste seine Tat nicht mit ansehen. Er deutete Potter an ruhig zu sein. Potter vertraute ihm. Severus hasste sich noch ein wenig mehr. Wenn der Junge nur wüsste.

„Severus, bitte." Mit einem grünen Blitz fiel Dumbledore in sich zusammen und stürzte in die Tiefe. Severus hörte die Jubelschreie von Bellatrix nicht, er zog Draco mit sich und wollte so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Auf dem Weg nach draußen versuchte Bellatrix noch soviel Schaden wie möglich anzurichten. Severus sah es nicht, mit großen Schritten rannte er beinahe. Er wollte das Schloß, Dumbledore, seine Tat und Hermine hinter sich lassen. Als sie bei Hagrids Hütte ankamen hörte er hinter sich Schreie. Potter war ihm gefolgt. Wenn er nicht aufpassen würde, würde Bellatrix ihn töten. Oder Fenrir würde ihm dassselbe antun wie Hermine. Severus wagte es nicht Fenrir auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er hatte Angst er würde die Kontrolle verlieren und ihn blindlings angreifen. Obwohl es nie bestätigt wurde, tief im inneren wusste Severus, dass Fenrir Hermine in dieser Nacht angegriffen hatte.

Er schickte Bellatrix und die anderen fort und kümmerte sich um Potter. Dieser schickte ihm einen Fluch nach dem anderen, die alle samt von Severus geblockt wurden. Auf einmal tauchte hinter Potter eine Gestalt auf. Hermine. Sie stürmte auf Potter zu. Severus erstarrte und wurde von Potters nächstem Fluch überrascht. Er wurde rücklings zu Boden geschleudert und blieb benommen liegen. Sein Kopf dröhnte und er versuchte sich aufzurichten jedoch gehorchten ihm seine Arme nicht. Er sah eine klaffende Wunde an seinem Unterarm, an der Stelle wo ihn auch das dunkle Mal bis zu seinem Ende als Monster brandmarkte. Auf einmal wurde er gestützt und sah die von ihm so geliebten haselnussbraunen Locken.


	13. Severus Retter

Ehe er sich versah, spürte er einen Zug in seinem Bauch und seine Umgebung verschwamm. Er konnte gerade noch Potter wahrnehmen, der auf ihn zulief- eher dieser ebenfalls zu einem Farbengewirr wurde und verschwand.

Als seine Umgebung wieder klare Züge annahm, spürte er wie seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben. Er wappnete sich für den Aufprall, der jedoch nicht kam. Etwas hielt ihn fest. Jemand hielt ihn fest. Hermine hielt ihn fest. Obwohl er sich an ihre stärke eigentlich gewöhnt hatte, wurde er immer wieder davon überrascht. Sie hielt sein Gewicht mit einer Mühelosigkeit die aufgrund ihrer zierlichen Statur fast komödiantisch wirkte.

Severus durchzog ein Gemisch von Gefühlen. Er spürte den Schmerz von Dumbledores Verlust, die Verzweiflung von seine Tat aber auch pures Glück und Erleichterung. Sie war zu ihm zurückgekehrt. Sie hatte ihn nicht verlassen. Sie war sogar soweit gegangen, sich zwischen ihn und ihrem Freund zu stellen und hatte sich offensichtlich für ihn entschieden- obwohl er sie weggeschickt hatte.

Severus klammerte sich noch immer an Hermine fest. Er hatte angst, sollte er sie loslassen, würde sie verschwinden und er würde aufwachen. Auf der kalten und feuchten Wiese vor Hagrids Hütte.

Er konnte nicht anders als hoffen, dass Potter nicht so blind vor Trauer war und etwas dummes tat. Doch bevor er sich damit befassen konnte, musste er mit Hermine wieder alles ins Lot bringen. Er dachte fieberhaft nach, was er ihr sagen sollte. Wie er sich erklären sollte. Vielleicht wusste sie nichts von den Ereignissen auf dem Turm. Severus packte die gleiche Angst wie einige Nächte zu vor. Nur diesmal würde er nicht feige davon laufen. Er würde sich Hermine öffnen und dann ihre Entscheidung abwarten und diese akzeptieren. Die vergangenen Wochen lehrten ihn- es gibt kein Leben ohne sie. So furchtbar klischeehaft das auch klingt, dachte er und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er räusperte sich und setzte zum sprechen an als sie ihn unterbrach.

"Dumbledore hat es mir erzählt, viel mehr geschrieben. Warum das passieren musste, was geschehen ist. Ich weiß es." Severus war starr. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. In dem Moment fühlte er eine Welle der Dankbarkeit und der Trauer über sich kommen. Dumbledore hat sich vor einem Ende noch der Situation angenommen und dafür gesorgt, dass Hermine wieder bei ihm war. Severus verspürte den Verlust des alten Mannes mit einer Wucht die ihm den Atem nahm. Er konnte nicht mehr richtig atmen und schon gar nichts sagen. Hermine schien dies zu bemerken und tat das einzige, was man in so einer Situation tun konnte. Sie legte ihre Arme ganz um ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Severus Körper schmiegte sich sofort an ihren und er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihre Locken. Er spürte wie der Stress und der Druck von seinen Schultern genommen wurden. Wie zwei Puzzleteile passten sie zu einander, dachte sich Severus und musste sofort unweigerlich den Kopf über sich selbst schütteln. Er benahm sich um nichts besser als die verliebten vertrottelten 4 Klässler, die händchenhaltend durch die Gänge hüpften. Nach einigen Momenten löste er sich aus der Umarmung und sah sie an. Sie hatte sich nicht verändert, nur ihre Augen wirkten müde und traurig. Severus atmete tief durch und tat etwas, was er seit Jahrzehnten nicht getan hatte. Er entschuldigte sich.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich ein alter grantiger verbitterter Mann bin. Ich wollte nicht, dass du gehst- ich dachte es wäre... zu deinem besten.. Weil ich ein verliebter Idiot bin.." Severus biss sich selbst auf die Zunge. Er wartete gebannt ab ob sie seinen Ausrutscher bemerkte. Sie reagierte erst nicht, und er atmete auf. Dann formte sich ihr Mund zu einem selbstgerechten Grinsen und er fluchte innerlich. Sie hatte es gehört. "Ich weiß." War das einzige was sie ihm entgegnete. Severus verdrehte die Augen und grinste schief.

Das erste mal nahm er seine Umgebung wahr und erkannte, dass sie sich in einer Wohnstraße befanden mit einer Reihe von ident aussehenden Häuser. Hermine machte einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ Severus los. Dieser hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit über gestützt hatte und fing an zu wanken. Severus raunte innerlich. Der verfluchte Potter und sein Fluch hatten ihn doch härter getroffen als er dachte. Hermine bemerkte sein Wanken sofort und huschte erneut an seine Seite. Sie nahm seinen Arm und legte ihn über ihre Schultern. Severus beobachtete sie und genoss den Kontakt. Von weiten würden sie aussehen wie ein Liebespaar, welches einen Spaziergang im Mondlicht machte. Severus kommentierte seinen Gedanken mit einem Augenrollen.

Hermine steuerte auf ein bestimmtes Haus zu, welches einen unbewohnten Eindruck machte. Sie sperrte die Haustür auf, sagte ein paar Worte und bugsierte ihn vorsichtig hinein.

Das innere des Hauses bestätigte Severus Annahme. Es war bis auf ein paar Polster auf dem Boden komplett leer. Er sah Hermine fragend an. "Das ist das Haus meiner Elter, oder besser gesagt war. Als die Muggel Attacken auf die Eltern der Schüler anfingen, überzeugte ich sie nach Australien zu gehen."

"Aber warum haben sie dann gleich das ganze Haus ausgeräumt?"

"Weil ich davor ihre Erinnerung an mich gelöscht habe." Severus konnte den Schmerz und die Wehmut hören, die in ihren Worten mitschwang. Er festigte seinen Griff um sie und legte seine Wange an ihren Kopf. Sie drückte seine Hand und löste langsam den Kontakt. Severus wusste, sie wollte dieses Thema jetzt nicht bereden.

Als sie die Treppen hinaufgingen, fand Severus zu seiner Überraschung in eines der Zimmer ein großes überzogenes Bett vor. Sie setzte ihn darauf ab und er spürte die Müdigkeit wie eine Welle über ihn zusammenbrechen. Severus konnte nicht anders als sich hinzulegen und ihm fielen sofort die Augen zu. Er kämpfte noch einige Minuten mit sich selbst, jedoch zehrte der wochenlange Schlafentzug und die Aufregungen der Nacht dermaßen an Severus, dass er den Kampf bald verlor. Hermine versorgte einstweilen seine Wunden, die zum Glück sofort heilten. Als sie sein gleichmäßiges Atmen bemerkte, legte sie eine Decke um ihn. Sie überlegte ein paar Sekunden und legte sich schließlich neben ihn. Sie rückte so vorsichtig wie möglich an ihn ran und legte eine Hand auf sein Herz. Es schlug langsam und gleichmäßig vor sich hin. Hermine atmete auf. Die vergangenen Wochen hatten auch sie sehr mitgenommen und sie fiel nach wenigen Minuten in einen ruhigen Schlaf.


	14. Vereint

Severus blinzelte. Die Sonne stand bereits tief, er nahm an, dass es bereits Nachmittags sein müsse. Er blickte an sich hinunter und bemerkte eine rot getigerte Katze, die es sich eingerollt auf seinem Bauch gemütlich gemacht hatte. Er sah sich um und erinnerte sich langsam an den vergangenen Tag. Mit einem Stechen im Herzen erinnerte er sich an Dumbledore, seinen Fall, Potter und Hermine. Hermine? Wo war sie? Er richtete sich auf, sehr zum Missfallen der Katze. Diese machte ihrem Unmut sogleich mit einem unglücklichen Mauzen Luft. Severus schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Das Vorhaben scheiterte sogleich da ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Severus taumelte und spürte plötzlich jemanden an seiner Seite der ihn stützte. Er erkannte ihren Duft und ihre Form sofort und hielt sich mehr als nötig an Hermine an. Sie bugsierte ihn wieder auf das Bett. Severus spürte ein leichtes Ziehen an seinem Arm und sah dort wo noch einige Stunden seine Haut aufgesprungen und zerrissen war, jetzt eine feine Linie zu sehen war. Diese Zog sich durch das dunkle Mal, welches kaum noch zu erkennen war. Severus konnte seinen Blick nicht von seinem Arm abwenden. Er trug das Mal schon so lang, dass er fast dachte es sei nicht sein Arm auf den er starrte. Er bewegte die Finger und beobachtete seine Sehnen die unter der Narbe und dem verblichenen Mal tanzten. Severus kam es vor, als ob das Schicksal nun einen Neuanfang für ihn bestimmt hatte. Ohne Mal, das ihn brandmarkte. Ohne Einsamkeit. Mit Hermine.

Die Katze kletterte sofort auf seinen Schoß und war drauf und dran es sich erneut gemütlich zu machen. „Krummbein, such dir eine andere Beschäftigung, los!" Hermine nahm den Kater und setzte ihn liebevoll auf den Boden. Dieser schmiegte sich an ihre Beine und blieb neben dem Paar sitzen. Severus zog belustigt eine Braue hoch. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass Hermine diesen lebenden zerfransten Teppich in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte. Anscheinend hatte sie etwas für skurrile Persönlichkeiten über. Hermine strich mit ihrer Hand über den Arm den Severus Sekunden zu vor so andächtig betrachtet hatte. Die Berührung ließ ihn erschaudern. Er schloß unweigerlich seine Augen und genoss den Moment. Als er sie öffnete war Hermines Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Sie lehnte ihre Stirn an seine und Severus schloss seine Augen erneut. Er wusste nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Und es war ihm in diesem Moment auch egal, denn in diesem Moment dachte er nur, dass Dumbledores Zauber das beste war, was ihm jemals passiert war.

Severus ging die nächsten Schritte mit Hermine durch. Sie besprachen ihre Möglichkeiten und was getan werden musste. Obwohl Severus es ungern zugab, mussten sie Potter finden. Er würde bestimmt Dumbledores Hinweis mit den Horcruxen nachgehen und sie suchen. Und er brauchte Hilfe. Nur wie sollten sie ihn finden. Severus überlegte für einen Moment laut, ob er sich wieder dem dunklen Lord anschließen sollte, um dessen Pläne zu erfahren- jedoch warf Hermine sofort ein, dass dies mit Sicherheit keine Option für sie sei.

„Jede Sekunde die du bei den Treffen warst, hatte ich Angst. Ich konnte kaum atmen weil ich nicht wusste ob du wieder kamst, ob es dir gut geht."

Severus Herz schwoll an. Seit Lily machte sich niemand wirkliche Sorgen um sein Wohlergehen. Selbst Dumbledore schickte ihn zu diesen Treffen, obwohl er wusste, dass Severus nicht nur einmal diversen entsetzlichen Flüchen ausgesetzt war und er oft mehr tot als lebendig zurückkehrte.

Schließlich beschlossen sie, Harry bei seiner Tante und seinen Onkel abzupassen.

Hermine war zuversichtlich, dass wenn Harry Dumbledores Beweggründe kannte, er Severus verzeihen konnte. Severus war zuversichtlich, dass ihn Harry töten wollte, egal was sie ihm erzählen würden.


	15. Die Wahrheit

Die Wahrheit wird uns befreien

Severus und Hermine apparierten auf einem brachen Feld. Nicht allzu weit in der Ferne waren eine Reihe von gleich aussehenden Häusern zu erkennen. Severus kniff die Augen zu und betrachtete die Häuser. Er empfand die Häusergruppe als deprimierend und trist, ungleich zu Hermines Haus. Wobei dieses zwar ebenfalls den Nachbargebäuden glich, kam ihm das Haus besonders einladend und gemütlich vor. Vermutlich weil es Hermine gehörte. Severus sah ein paar Kinder auf einem entfernten Spielplatz spielen und seine Gedanken glitten in seine Zukunft. Er wusste nicht was Hermines Pläne waren, jedoch hoffte er inständig, dass sie ihn mit einbezogen. Im Prinzip stellte er fest, dass er mit jeglichem Schicksal zufrieden wäre, sofern er dieses mit Hermine bestreiten durfte.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu der Siedlung, Severus konnte dank seiner langen Beine mit Hermines Tempo mithalten, dennoch amtete er bald schneller. Er beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkel und bemerkte, dass sie anscheinend absolut keine Mühe empfand bei dem schwülen Wetter einen leichten Hügel hinauf zu traben. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und zwang sich nicht zurück zu fallen. Als sie sich dem Spielplatz näherten, erkannten sie Harry auf der Schaukel sitzen. Hermine blieb erprupt stehen. Severus sah sie fragend an. „Was ist los?" „Ich weiß es nicht. Was wenn er uns nicht zuhören will?" Anscheinend überkamen sie die ersten Zweifel. „Das werden wir wohl herausfinden müssen." Severus nahm ihre Hand in seine und ihm fiel auf wie klein sie im Vergleich zu seiner war. Er umschloss sie sanft und zog sie weiter. Der Kontakt gab ihm zusätzliche Kraft und Zuversicht. Harry saß mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und wippte leicht hin und her. Sie blieben wenige Meter vor ihm stehen. Severus hielt seinen Zauberstab fest, falls Harry sie angreifen sollte würde er sich verteidigen können.

„Harry." rief Hermine zaghaft. Harry erschrak und sprang auf. Er starrte sie an als ob er einen Geist sehen würde. Er griff sofort zu seinem Zauberstab doch zu seiner und Severus Überraschung flog dieser dank Hermines lautlosen Expelliarmus Zauber in ihre Hände. „Wollt ihr mich jetzt umbringen?" Harrys Stimme zitterte vor Wut. „Nein wir wollen mit dir reden Harry."  
„Hermine, Snape hat Dumbledore umgebracht. Ich war dabei! Egal was er dir erzählt hat-"

„Ich weiß."

Harry starrte Hermine fassungslos an. Er brachte kein Wort hinaus. Er war sich stets sicher gewesen Severus hätte ihr eine Lüge aufgetischt und überredet mit ihm zu fliehen. Harry ging ein paar Schritte zurück und blickte umher. Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Egal was er über Severus dachte, Hermine würde ihn niemals verraten. Niemals, dessen war er sich sicher.

Er wandte seinen Blick wieder zu ihr und fragte sie mit gezwungen ruhiger Stimme „Gut. Rede." Harry sah Severus kein einziges Mal an. Er ignorierte sein Dasein komplett und Severus war dankbar dafür. Er wollte den Hass und die Abscheu in seinen Augen nicht sehen, denn er sah sie seit dieser Nacht jeden Tag im Spiegel.

Hermine erklärte ihm mit ruhiger Stimme was sie wusste. Severus bemerkte, dass sie Harry das Detail über den Horcrux in ihm verschwieg, aber vielleicht wusste sie es auch nicht. Severus dachte sich, dass dies etwas sei, was Harry jetzt noch nicht wissen musste. Ausserdem wusste er nicht wie Hermine darauf reagieren würde, dass ihr bester Freund dem Tode geweiht war.

Harry ließ Hermine ausreden und sagte kein Wort. Als sie fertig war atmete sie tief ein und aus. Harry sah auf seine Füße und schien nachzudenken. Er stieg von einem Bein auf das andere und zog seine Brauen zusammen. Severus erinnerte sich sofort an Lily. Der Junge hatte soviel von ihr, auch wenn er das nicht wusste. Er dachte an die Sommer zurück, die er mit ihr verbrachte und warf einen Blick auf Hermine. Sein Leben hatte mit Lily begonnen und wurde jetzt mit Hermine weitergeführt. Im Endeffekt hatte der ganze Schmerz und das ganze Leid in Severus Leben einen Sinn. Es brachte ihn genau dort wo er war. An Hermines Seite. Und als er auf Hermines Locken hinuntersah, wusste er- er würde jedes Leid für sie ertragen.

Als er sich wieder Harry zuwandte sah er, dass dieser ihn musterte und das erste mal direkt ansah. Er hielt dem Blick stand und versuchte so vertrauenswürdig wie möglich auszusehen. Wie auch immer das funktionieren sollte, dachte sich Severus.


	16. Harry

Harry

Harry atmete tief durch. „Ich glaube dir." Hermine war die Erleichterung anzusehen. Severus ließ sich zwar wie immer nichts anmerken, jedoch fühlte er sich auch erleichtert. Hermine ging zögerlich auf Harry zu und zog ihn schließlich in eine feste Umarmung. Harry legte einen Arm um sie und keuchte als er keine Luft mehr bekam. „Hermine du erdrückst mich!" Hermine löste die Umarmung sofort und sah ihn verschmitzt an. Severus beobachtete die Freunde und spürte tief im inneren eine Spur von Eifersucht. Er schüttelte das Gefühl schnell ab und erinnerte sich selbst an die Freundschaft der beiden. Dennoch war er froh, dass Hermine ihre Kräfte noch nicht zur Gänze im Griff hatte und die Umarmung somit beendete.

„Wohin gehen wir jetzt?" Harry konnte es kaum erwarten diesen Ort zu verlassen. „Nun ja bis zu Ihrem 17. Geburtstag wäre es das Klügste im Haus Ihrer Verwandten zu bleiben." Harry verzog sein Gesicht und sah Severus missmutig an. „Die haben das Haus seit ein paar Tagen verlassen, wurde ihnen dann doch zu gefährlich." „Umso besser!" warf Hermine ein und bugsierte die zwei in Richtung der Siedlung.

Das Haus war ähnlich wie Hermines bis auf wenige Möbel leer. Es wirkte kalt und uneinladend, wobei sich Severus nicht sicher war, ob das gänzlich mit dem Fehlen der Möbel zu tun hatte. Hermine und Harry waren in der Küche und redeten über die Zeit nach Hermines verschwinden. Severus ließ den beiden etwas Privatsphäre und inspizierte das Haus. In Harrys Zimmer, dem einzigen welches möbliert war, fand er auf dem Nachtkasten ein Bild von James und Lily. Er nahm es in die Hände und strich mit einem Finger sanft darüber. Sie wirkten so glücklich.

Severus empfand das erste mal keinen Hass gegen James. Zumindest nicht wegen Lily. Denn egal was alle sagten oder behaupteten, was Severus anbelangte war James Potter war ein sadistisches und verzogenes Schwein. Er hatte Severus mit oder ohne Grund stets den Beweis dafür erbracht. Severus dachte mit schaudern an seine Schulzeit zurück. Und anders wie Remus dachten Sirius oder James nicht einmal daran sich bei Severus zu entschuldigen. Sie rechtfertigten ihre Taten mit seinen später begangenen Fehlern.

Aber James machte Lily glücklich. Und er starb bei dem versuch sie zu beschützen. Egal was er für diesen Mann empfand, das konnte er nicht bekritteln. Als Hedwig sich zu bemerken machte erschrak Severus so heftig, dass er beinahe das Bild fallen ließ. Severus rollte seine Augen und ärgerte sich von einer Eule erschreckt worden zu sein.

Die folgenden Tage waren ereignislos. Hermine und Severus wälzten unzählige Bücher und suchten nach Hinweisen, Harry half etwas mit aber größtenteils fadisierte er sich. Severus dachte im Geheimen, dass Harry viel mehr von Lily hatte, als von seinem Vater. Zum Glück. Er rechnete es ihm hoch an, Hermine zu glauben und ihr zu Vertrauen. Weiters schien er sich an der neuen Situation nicht zu stören. Severus gewann neuen Respekt vor dem Jungen. Er hatte ihn stets unterschätzt und nur das schlechte- James- in ihm gesehen. Er würde es zwar niemals zugeben, jedoch hatte James auch seine guten Eigenschaften weitergegeben. Damit meinte er nicht das überflüssige Quidditch Talent, welches so oft angepriesen wird, sondern die Loyalität. James hatte unzählige Makel aber eines konnte Severus ihm nicht vorwerfen, er hielt immer zu seinen Freunden.

Am Tag vor Harrys Geburtstag wurde gepackt, besprochen und diskutiert. Harry bestand darauf Ron mit ins Boot zu nehmen, Hermine war sich nicht sicher wie dieser reagierte und Severus bemerkte, dass Ron weder mit seiner fehlenden Intelligenz noch mit seinem fehlenden Charakter irgendeinen wertvollen Beitrag leisten könne. Severus tat dem Weasley damit unrecht, dennoch konnte er nicht anders. Er empfand eine gewisse Eifersucht denn er hatte die Blicke die der rothaarige Troll Hermine zuwarf gesehen. Anders wie bei Harry hatten die Blicke und die Gestiken etwas besitzergreifendes an sich. Severus war sich sicher, dass selbst wenn Weasley ihm verzeihen würde – so könnte er sich niemals an ihn und Hermine gewöhnen. Hermine wäre gezwungen zu wählen und Severus verunsicherte allein die Vorstellung daran möglicher zweiter zu sein.

Aber dennoch, Dumbledore hatte Ron etwas vermacht, und plante, dass dieser Harry und Hermine bei der Suche unterstützte. Severus musste sich wiedermal auf Dumbledores Urteil verlassen und konnte nur das beste hoffen.


	17. Hermine

Hermine

Hermine schrak auf. Jemand war im Haus, sie konnte es spüren. Sie stand auf und lauschte. Sie konnte Severus atmen und seinen gleichmäßigen Herzschlag hören. Im Nebenzimmer konnte sie hörte sie Harry. Sie schlich bei Severus vorbei und spähte in den Gang. Sie nahm den Duft mehrere Personen wahr. Alarmiert weckte sie Severus vorsichtig auf. Dieser erschrak und sprang sofort auf. Sie wollten zu Harrys Zimmer gehen als sie in der ferne Mad Eye erkennen konnten. Severus hielt sie am Arm fest und zog sie zurück ins Zimmer.

„Sie werden ihn ins Hauptquartier holen." Hermine nickte und überlegte. Wenn sie sich jetzt zu erkennen geben würden, könnte das für ein Gefecht sorgen und würde ohne Zweifel die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Straße auf sich ziehen. Severus zog seine Brauen zusammen und musterte Hermine. Sie sah ihn an und setzte sich behutsam auf eine der Polster. Severus tat es ihr gleich und setzte sich näher als nötig zu Hermine.

Sie verweilten im Zimmer von Harrys Cousin. Severus hatte einige Polster zu einem Nest arrangiert. Hermine liebte es. Es war ihr gemeinsames Nest. Hermine lauschte und konnte die Stimmen von einigen Weasleys, Remus und Tonks erkennen. Severus beobachtete sie neidisch und wartete geduldig ab. Als Hermine hörte wie sich die Gruppe in das Wohnzimmer begaben, wagte sie zu flüstern. Sie wusste nicht in wie fern Remus Sinne geschärft waren.

„Sie haben Vielsafttrank und planen mit mehreren Harry Teams zum Fuchsbau zu gelangen." Severus nickte.

„Wir müssen hinterher, es wird einen Angriff geben."

Als sich die Haustür ins Schloss fiel suchten sie alles zusammen und machten sich bereit für die Abreise. Als sie vor das Haus traten atmeten beide tief durch. Severus streckte seine Hand aus und Hermine legte ihre Hand in seine. Sie wertschätzte den Kontakt und genoss das Gefühl, welches Severus bei ihr auslöste. Sein Duft, seine Nähe, seine Stimme, sogar sein Herzschlag hatten eine einzigartige Wirkung auf sie. Egal welche Sorgen sie plagten, sobald Severus in ihrer Nähe war, war jegliche Sorge, jegliche Angst vergessen. Hermine würde alles tun was nötig war um Voldemort zu besiegen, jedoch würde sie es nicht riskieren Severus zu verlieren.

Sie flogen in Richtung Fuchsbau und brauchten nicht lange um die Gruppe vor sich auszumachen. Als sie immer näher kamen tauchten auf einmal eine Heerschar Todesser auf und die Luft war erfüllt von ziellos umherirrenden Flüchen. Severus manövrierte sie beide knapp durch und Hermine blockte einige Flüche um ihre Freunde zu beschützen. Einige Meter vor ihnen war Hagrid mit dem richtigen Harry auf Sirius Motorrad. Severus hetzte ihnen nach. Hermine spürte auf einmal eine Kälte in ihrem Herzen. Voldemort. Sie sah ihn gleich auf mit Hagrid und Harry. Auf einmal war ein heller Lichtblitz zu sehen und Voldemort fiel zurück. Als sie und Severus ihn passierten, sah sie ihm in die Augen. Voldemort riss seine reptilienartigen Augen wutverzerrt auf und hetzte ihnen einige Flüche nach die sie nie erreichten.

Das Gefährt vor ihnen traf mit einer Wucht in das sumpfige Schilf auf und Rauchschwaden stiegen auf. Hermine und Severus landeten etwas sanfter und hetzten zu Harry und Hagrid. Hermine zog Harry aus dem Wasser und umarmte ihn wie damals auf dem Spielplatz. Harry keuchte und stöhnte schmerzverzerrt auf. Hermine ließ ihn sofort aus und sah die Trauer in seinen Augen.

Er stammelte nur „Hedwig." Hermine fühlte Harrys Schmerz. Hedwig war immer an Harrys Seite gewesen und hatte anders wie seine Freunde mit ihm jeden Sommer bei seinen Verwandten verbracht. Sie wusste, dass diese Eule vermutlich der einzige Trost war den Harry in dieser Zeit hatte.

Als sich Harry auf dem Weg zum Fuchsbau machte, blieb Hermine mit Severus zurück. Sie hatte vor der Reaktion der anderen Angst. Harry vertraute ihr und Dumbledore. Er hatte es verstanden, nicht zuletzt weil er Dumbledores Fluch mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte und auch wusste was ein Horcrux mit einem Menschen machen konnte. Aber wie würden die Weasleys und der Rest des Ordens reagieren? Wie würde vor allem Ron reagieren. Seit der Nacht ihrer Verwandlung hatte sie kaum ein Wort mit ihm alleine gesprochen. Er mied sie so gut es ging und Hermine ließ ihm seinen Raum. Harry meinte, Ron fühle sich verantwortlich und jeder Blick auf ihre Narben würde ihn an seine Schuld erinnern. Hermine versicherte Ron mehrmals, dass er keine Schuld an dem was geschehen war hatte. Jedoch konnte Ron sein schlechtes Gewissen nie überwinden. Hermine hoffte, dass ihre Freundschaft stark genug war um nicht nur ihre Verwandlung, sondern auch Severus neue Rolle in ihrem Leben zu überstehen.

Als sie Harry ins Haus verschwinden sahen, tauchten ringsum die restlichen Paare auf. Einer nach dem anderen verschwand im Haus. Nur Mad Eye Moody fehlte. Severus blieb geduldig neben Hermine stehen. Sie beschloss, das Geschehene so zu erklären, wie sie es damals auf dem Spielplatz Harry erklärt hatte und hoffte auf das gleiche Verständnis. Mehr konnte sie nicht tun. Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, so müssten sie einen anderen Weg finden um Harry zu unterstützen. Hermine hoffte inständig auf den ersteren Fall und bereitete sich mental auf die Konfrontation vor. Sie blickte zu Severus hoch und griff seine Hand. Die Berührung spendete den erwarteten Trost und Mut und sie fühlte sich gestärkt und bereit. Sie stapften durch den Sumpf in Richtung Fuchsbau.

Sie klopfte zaghaft an die Tür und blickte nach wenigen Sekunden in das verdutzte Gesicht von Remus. Dieser starrte zuerst Hermine und dann Severus an. Als Hermine ihm gegenüber stand, konnte sie den Wolf riechen. Anders wie Severus oder Harry, roch Remus nach nassem Hund. Hermine fragte sich ob sich Remus gerade dasselbe dachte.

„Remus." Severus grüßte ihn neutral. Remus erwachte aus seiner Starre und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Hinter Remus kam Ron und Tonks zum Vorschein. Ron starrte Hermine an als wäre sie ein Geist. Bevor noch jemand was sagen konnte rannte Harry auf sie zu und stellte sich in den Türstock mit dem Rücken zu Hermine und Severus. Hermine war Harry noch nie so dankbar gewesen. Die Situation machte sie nervös und sie spürte ihren Wolf bereits in den Startlöchern. Sie wollte um alles in der Welt eine Eskalation vermeiden aber wusste, sollte Severus angegriffen werden- wäre sie bereit, egal wer der Angreifer war. Hermine setzte ihre Rede an, jedoch brachte sie kein Wort hinaus. Zum Glück übernahm Harry ihren Part.

Harrys Worte überschlugen sich und er sprach so schnell, dass selbst Hermine Probleme hatte ihm zu folgen. Nach der Flut von Worten war es totenstill. Es war so still, dass Hermine sogar den schnellen Herzschlag von George vom inneren des Hauses hören konnte. Sie roch Blut, er musste verletzte sein. Remus sah zwischen Harry und Severus hin und her.

„Nun wir müssen das mit dem Rest des Ordens besprechen Harry, dies ist keine Entscheidung die du alleine treffen kannst." Severus nickte und drehte sich wortlos um. Hermine sah ihm nach und wieder zu Harry. Remus deutete ihr an hineinzukommen und auch Molly rief ihr ein paar freundliche Worte von hinten zu. Doch Hermine konnte ihre Beine nicht bewegen. Ihr ganzer Körper drängte sie in Severus Richtung. Sie sah Harry an und sagte „Schreib mir." Damit kehrte sie um und lief Severus nach ehe die zwei verschwanden.


	18. Vertrauen

Vertrauen

Das Gewirr der Stimmen war bis in den letzten Winkel des Fuchsbaus hörbar. Bei dem Thema Severus Snape hatte jeder eine Meinung und scheute sich nicht diese lautstark kund zu tun. Während Remus und Harry für Vertrauen in Dumbledore plädierten, weigerte Ron strikt auch nur einen Funken Gutes in Severus zu sehen. Harry berichtete immer wieder von seinen Erlebnissen mit Dumbledore in der Höhle, dem Fluch und dem Ring. Remus unterstützte ihn so gut er konnte und schloß schließlich seine Rede schwermütig mit der Schlussfolgerung ab, dass der Orden sich kein Misstrauen in eigene Mitglieder leisten könne.

„Ich weiß es ist schwierig, aber wir müssen unser Vertrauen in Dumbledore beibehalten. Ohne Vertrauen sind wir nichts. Moodys Verlust sollte uns vor Augen führen wie verwundbar wir sind."

„Moody ist gestorben weil dieser Gnom ihn verraten hat. Genauso wie Dumbledore gestorben ist weil ihn Snape verraten hat. Wie viele Freunde müssen wir noch verlieren?" Ron war außer sich. Er konnte nicht verstehen warum dieses Thema überhaupt zur Debatte stand.

„Dumbledore wäre so oder so gestorben. Seine Hand war schwarz vor Fäulnis! Er hatte Snape darum gebeten um seine Position bei Voldemort zu festigen!"

„Aber Snape ist nicht bei Voldemort, er steht vor unserer Tür!"

„Mit Hermine!"

„Lass Hermine aus dem Spiel, ich will gar nicht wissen was er ihr eingeflößt hat, dass sie ihm nachrennt wie ein Hund."

„Ron, du warst in der Nacht dabei. Du hast den Zauber von Dumbledore gesehen. Außerdem erinnere ich mich noch gut daran WARUM Hermine angegriffen wurde!"

Harry erschrak. Er bereute seine Aussage sobald sie seinen Mund verlassen hatte. Ron sank in sich zusammen und starrte auf den Boden vor sich. Harry wollte sich entschuldigen aber Remus viel ihm ins Wort. „Es bringt jetzt nichts sich zu streiten. Wir müssen eine Entscheidung treffen die das beste für den Orden und die Zukunft ist! Ich sage, wenn wir schon nicht Severus vertrauen, vertrauen wir auf Dumbledore."

Es herrschte betretene Stille. Tonks atmete tief ein und stimmte Remus zu. Er sah sie liebevoll an und drückte ihre Hand. Man konnte ihren Schmerz von Moodys Verlust in ihren Augen sehen.

Nach wenigen Minuten stimmten alle außer Ron Remus zu. Ron starrte noch immer auf dem Boden und sagte nichts. Molly hätte sich um ihn gekümmert, jedoch brauchte George sie weit aus mehr. Dieser lag noch immer verletzt auf der Couch und schlief dank eines Heiltrankes fest und friedlich.

Harry blickte zu Ron hinüber, ihn plagte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ginny saß neben ihm und drückte leicht seine Hand. „Er wird sich schon einkriegen. Das tut er immer." Ginny versuchte Harry aufzumuntern, dieser war sich tief im inneren jedoch nicht so sicher was seine Zukunft mit Ron und Hermine anbelangte. Es stimmte schon, Ron hatte öfters seine Phasen, jedoch dauerten diese nie allzulange an und das Trio fand immer zusammen. Diesmal war es anders. Harry vermutete, dass Ron seit längerem mehr als Freundschaft für Hermine empfand. Er war sich auch immer sicher, dass dies auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, jedoch veränderte Hermines Verwandlung und Severus neue Rolle in ihrem Leben alles. Harry hoffte inständig, dass die Freundschaft stark genug war um Rons gekränkten Gefühle zu überstehen.

Rasch schrieb er einen Brief an Hermine und schickte die Eule der Weasleys los. Je eher die drei, besser gesagt, die vier beinander waren, desto eher konnten sie mit der Suche beginnen und aufbrechen. Harry hatte ursprünglich vor sich alleine auf die Suche zu machen, jedoch wusste er, dass er ohne Unterstützung von seinen Freunden diese Aufgabe nie bestreiten konnte.


	19. Abwarten

Severus lag mit Hermine auf einem Polsterhaufen, den Hermine liebevoll ihr Nest nannten, und las ein Buch, von dem er glaubte es könnte ihm Hinweise für Dumbledors Auftrag bringen. Hermine lehnte an seiner Schulter und blätterte ebenfalls in einem Buch.

Sie genoss die Nähe und wurde immer wieder von Severus Duft abgelenkt. Sie las inzwischen zum dritten Mal denselben Absatz, konnte aber immer noch nicht den Inhalt benennen. Schließlich gab sie auf, schloss genüsslich die Augen und gab sich dem Gefühl hin. Sie lauschte seinem gleichmäßigen Atmen und seinem Herzschlag als sie auf einmal die Schwingen eines größeren Vogels vernahm. Alarmiert sprang sie auf und ging zum Fenster. Severus sah verstört auf und verspürte leichten Ärger über den Verlust Hermines Wärme. Hermine war es zwar noch nicht aufgefallen, aber sie gab eine fiebrige Wärme ab, an die sich Severus besonders an kühlen Abenden gewöhnen könnte.

Hermine erkannte die Eule der Weasleys und nahm ihr den Brief mit zittrigen Händen ab. Sie war nervös und aufgeregt. Es war eindeutig Harrys Handschrift, wie versprochen schrieb er ihr. Sie hielt den Brief in den Händen und machte sich bereit. Unweit von ihr stand Severus langsam auf und ging zu ihr.

Ihn durchzogen diverse Gedanken, die er bis jetzt ungestört unterdrücken konnte. Was wenn der Orden ihn ausschloss. Wie sollte er Harry helfen wenn sein ganzes Umfeld gegen ihn war, was wenn Harry sich umentschloss. Was würde sich Hermine fühlen, wenn sie wegen ihm nicht mehr zum Orden gehören würde. Severus spielte nervös mit den Händen und versuchte diese vor Hermine zu verstecken. Diese blickte ihn unsicher an und öffnete auf sein Nicken hin den Brief.

 _Hermine,_

 _Remus und ich konnten die restlichen Ordensmitglieder von Severus Absichten überzeugen. Ron ist noch skeptisch, aber gut du kennst ja Ron. Er wird sich schon einkriegen. Freue mich auf dich._

 _Dein Harry_

 _P.s.: Molly_ _besteht_ _darauf, dass du zur Hochzeit kommst._

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf und strahlte Severus an. Dieser konnte nicht anders und erwiderte ihr Lächeln mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Severus hielt es für das beste nur für die Ordenstreffen den Fuchsbau aufzusuchen. Er wollte nicht unnötigen Zwist provozieren und schlug Hermine vor, sie könne doch beim Fuchsbau wohnen. Insgeheim hoffte er inständig sie würde ablehnen und bei ihm bleiben. Auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, er würde sie dermaßen vermissen, dass er sogar ein Haus voller Weasleys in Kauf nahm nur um in ihrer Nähe zu sein.

Hermine lehnte sofort ab. Sie wusste zwar, dass es besser für ihre Freundschaft zu Harry und Ron wäre, würde sie im Fuchsbau bleiben, jedoch ertrug sie kaum den Gedanken daran von Severus getrennt zu sein. Vor allem wenn er alleine hier bleiben würde.  
Severus war erleichtert und ließ sich das wie immer nicht anmerken. Er zuckte lediglich die Schultern und murmelte akzeptierende Worte. Hermine beobachtete ihn und bewunderte sein schauspielerisches Talent. Anscheinend wusste er nicht, dass sein Herz bei jeder Berührung und bei jedem Blick schneller schlug. Und dass Hermine das hören konnte. Somit ist seine Fassade komplett zwecklos. Dennoch sie wollte nicht, dass er sich verunsichert fühlte und kommentierte es nicht. Sie war gespannt was die nächsten Tage bringen würden und vor allem, wie Ron jetzt auf sie reagieren würde.


	20. Hochzeit

Die Zeit verflog bis zur Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur. Die Treffen des Ordens waren überwiegend friedlich und konstruktiv. Harry weigerte sich etwas von den Horcruxen zu erzählen, Severus hielt das für keine gute Idee und Hermine verharrte wie immer diplomatisch in der Mitte. Molly versuchte sie nach jedem Treffen zum Bleiben zu bewegen, jedoch lehnte Hermine jedes Mal entschieden ab. Die angespannte Stimmung die von Ron ausging war während den Besprechungen schon schwer auszuhalten, Hermine wollte sich nicht zusätzlich unnötig damit quälen.

Mit jedem Tag der verging, schwand auch ihre Zuversicht, dass sich Ron ihnen anschließen werde. Harry bemerkte zwar die trübsinnige Stimmung seines Freundes, ließ diese jedoch unkommentiert. Severus dagegen genoss Rons Hass ihm gegenüber und scheute sich nicht diesen auch noch zu schüren. Er bemerkte, wenn er nah genug bei Hermine saß, so leuchteten Rons Augen mit Eifersucht. Severus bekam dadurch ein ganz neues Gefühl, in der Vergangenheit saß er in Rons Stuhl und beobachtete neidisch ein bestimmtes Pärchen. Aber diesmal war es umgekehrt. Hermine hatte sich aktiv für ihn entschieden und zog es vor, bei ihm anstatt im Fuchsbau zu bleiben. Das gab ihm neues Selbstvertrauen und er konnte seine Ängste überwinden und Hermines Nähe aktiver suchen.

Der nächste Vollmond kam bald und Hermine brachte sich und Severus in ein entlegenes Waldstück. Sie wanderten so tief in den Wald hinein, bis Hermine keine Spur mehr von menschlicher Anwesenheit riechen konnte. Ihre neuen Sinne hatten also durchaus ihren Vorteil. Inzwischen hatte sie sich auch an den Schmerz der Verwandlung gewohnt und ertrug ihn mit einer Anmut, die Severus nur beneiden konnte. Er wusste genug über Werwölfe um zu wissen, dass die Verwandlung das schmerzvollste war, was ein Mensch durchleben konnte. Hermines Wolfsform trabte um Severus herum und stupste ihn immer wieder mit ihrer kalten und nassen Schnauze an. Severus wischte mit einem Murren über sein Gesicht und blickte Hermine miesmutig an. Diese ließ sich jedoch nicht täuschen und neckte ihn weiter.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen wieder in das Haus von Hermines Eltern kamen, erwarteten sie bereits eine ungeduldige Eule mit einem an Hermine adressierten Brief.

„Der Minister ist im Fuchsbau und hat Dumbledores Vermächtnis mit. Harry, Ron und ich bekommen anscheinend etwas vermacht." Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Ich weiß von nichts." Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. Er dachte sich, es ist beinahe absurd wie viel Vorbereitungen Dumbledore vor seinem Tod getroffen hatte.

Als Hermine mit Severus im Fuchsbau ankamen, saßen Harry und Ron bereits mit dem Minister auf dem Sofa. Als sie sich dazugesellte, räusperte er sich und begann aus dem Schriftstück vorzulesen. Er Vermachte Harry seinen ersten Schnatz, Ron einem Deluminator und ihr ein Buch mit diversen Märchen. Hermine war verwirrt. Diese Dinge erschienen in keinem Zusammenhang mit einander. Als Harry den Schnatz in die Hand nahm, wurde er von dem Minister und Hermine beobachtet. Beide warteten auf eine Reaktion seitens des Schnatzes, wurden aber enttäuscht. Sie erfuhren, dass Dumbledore das Schwert Gryffendors ebenfalls Harry vermacht hatte, dies jedoch unrechtmäßig, da es ihm nicht gehörte und er deshalb keinen Anspruch darauf hatte. Hermine dachte sich, Dumbledore musste doch gewusst haben, dass er das Schwert nicht jemanden vermachen konnte, also muss es einen Grund geben, warum er es trotzdem erwähnen ließ. Das Schwert musste also für sie von Bedeutung sein.

Am Tag von Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit herrschte reges Treiben im Fuchsbau. Dekorationen flogen umher, Molly schrie hier und da jemanden an, Arthur und die Jungs stellten das Festzelt auf und es herrschte trotz einigen Streitigkeiten eine freudige und erwartungsvolle Stimmung.

Harry hatte Ginny geküsst, er wurde dabei von Severus und George gestört die ihn jeder auf seine Art und Weise süffisant musterten. Severus hatte beschlossen den einen Festtag Hermine zu liebe bei den Weasleys zu verbringen. Zumindest hatte er das so Hermine gesagt. In Wirklichkeit wollte er nur in ihrer Nähe sein und war vor allem auf ihr Kleid gespannt. Harry mied Severus Blick und dieser genoss das Unbehagen des Jungen vor ihm. Er entschied sich ihn nicht sofort aufzuziehen sondern seine Kommentare für passendere Gelegenheiten aufzusparen. Dann wenn Harry es nicht erwarten würde, würde ihn Severus zerschmettern. Severus lachte innerlich. Immerhin musste sein Image aufrecht gehalten werden.

Das Fest am Abend war stilvoll und fröhlich. Severus bestaunte die Dekoration und bewunderte Molly über ihre Fähigkeit nicht nur diese Meute an Idioten, ausgenommen Ginny, sondern auch ein Fest für mehrere Dutzend Menschen zu organisieren. Er hatte nicht lange Gelegenheit die aufwendige Aufmachung zu bewundern, denn als Hermine das Zelt in einem tiefroten Sommerkleid betrat, war es ihm unmöglich seine Augen abzuwenden. Ihre Haare waren zum Teil Hochgesteckt und ihre Narben waren dank diverser Hilfsmittel unsichtbar. Severus fand, die Narben waren nie zu ihrem Nachteil. Hermine war eine der schönste Frauen die Severus jemals gesehen hatte, wenn nicht die schönste. Das konnten Narben nicht ändern. Sie stand bei Ginny und die zwei lachten sorglos. Severus wollte sich diesen Anblick einer sorglosen glücklichen Hermine einprägen. Er hoffte er könne ein Foto von ihr vom heutigen Abend ergattern. Er würde es zwar im jeden Preis vor ihr verstecken und es niemals zu geben, aber zumindest hatte er eine Erinnerung an diesen Anblick. Wobei Severus daran zweifelte ob er diesen jemals vergessen könnte. Nach dem er den Fotographen bestochen hatte debattierte er mit sich selbst, ob er Hermine zum Tanz auffordern sollte. Er wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen aber er fand es war seine Pflicht als ihr Partner, Severus Herz klopfte schneller bei der Bezeichnung, dass er mit ihr tanzte. Als Ginny mit Harry auf die Tanzfläche verschwand, sah er seine Chance. Er leerte das Glas Sekt und stand auf. Dann atmete er ein paar Mal durch und steuerte Hermine an. Diese stand in der Nähe des Ausgangs und beobachtete die tanzenden Paare. Als Severus fast bei ihr war, rempelte ihn jemand forsch an. Er drehte sich zu der Person und sah in die glasigen Augen eines eindeutig betrunkenen Ron Weasleys. Dieser funkelte ihn wütend an. Severus zog eine Braue hoch und wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen als Ron ihn am Arm festhielt. Severus spürte die Wut in ihn aufkochen, beruhigte sich angesichts der Umgebung schnell wieder.  
„Unfassbar, ein Mörder auf der Hochzeit meines Bruders.."

„Sie sind betrunken." Severus schob Ron leicht zur Seite und wollte seinen Weg fortsetzen, doch Ron ergriff erneut seinen Arm und trieb seine Finger in seine Muskeln. Severus atmete scharf sein und seine Augen blitzten vor Wut. Er werde es nicht zulassen, dass dieser betrunkene Idiot die Hochzeit ruinierte. Er schüttelte Ron ab und ging schnellen Schrittes nach draußen. Ron nahm einen letzten großen Schluck von seinem Feuerwhiskeyglas und taumelte ihm nach. Harry beobachtete das Geschehen, entschied sich jedoch nicht einzugreifen. Er hatte nicht vor den langsamen Tanz mit Ginny für Rons Tiraden frühzeitig zu beenden.

Hermine war grad in einer Unterhaltung mit Tonks vertieft als sie Severus erhöhten Herzschlag wahrnahm. Sie sah sich um erkannte ihn gerade noch als er das Festzelt mit Ron im Schlepptau verließ. Hermines Alarmglocken schrillten auf, sie entschuldigte sich rasch bei Tonks und stürzte den beiden nach.

Etwas abseits des Zelts bewarf Ron Severus mit Beschimpfungen und Vorwürfen. Severus brauchte nicht lange um Rons gehässige Bemerkungen zu erwidern. Als Hermine zu ihnen stieß, verstummte Severus. Er bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen und ärgerte sich, dass er sich auf das Niveau eines Betrunkenen hinabbegeben hatte. Ron ließ sich von Hermine nicht stören und beschimpfte Severus weiterhin als Mörder und Verräter. Da Severus dies nun ignorierte, wurde Ron immer lauter. Hermine versuchte Ron zum Schweigen zu bringen und auch Remus, der das Treiben beobachtet hatte, redete beruhigend auf ihn ein. Ron geriet immer mehr in Rage und stieß Hermine schließlich unsanft weg. Als Severus das sah, ging er mit großen Schritten auf Ron zu und baute sich vor ihm auf. Ron holte zum Schlag aus als auf einmal Hermine Severus nach hinten stieß und seinen Platz einnahm. Ihr Gesicht hatte sich zu einer Wolfsähnlichen Fratze verzogen und sie fletschte ihre Zähne. Ein tiefes bedrohliches Grollen erfüllte die schwüle Abendluft und Severus eilte zu ihr und hielt sie von hinten fest. Er wusste, egal wie sehr Ron es verdient hatte, Hermine konnte nicht mit dem Wissen leben einer ihrer Freunde verletzt zu haben. Ron schien bei Hermines Anblick zu sich zu kommen und taumelte einige Schritte nach hinten weg. Er starrte sie mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Remus drängte ihn ins Haus hinein und Severus zog Hermine in die andere Richtung. Sobald Ron aus ihrem Blickfeld war beruhigte sich Hermine und das Grollen verstummte. Severus atmete erleichtert auf. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hörte er Schreie aus dem Zelt. Hermine rief ihm noch zu, er soll Ron holen und verschwand im Zelt. Severus kehrte um und zog einen ernüchternden Ron aus dem Haus. Er hörte Schreie und sah rote und grüne Lichtblitze, gerade als er in das Zelt laufen wollte, erschien Hermine mit Harry im Schlepptau und verschwand. Severus zögerte keine Sekunde und apperierte mit Ron ebenfalls.


	21. Chapter 21

Die Paare landeten wenige Sekunden versetzt auf einer in Dunkelheit gehüllten Wiese. Severus fing Hermines Blick und atmete erleichtert auf. Harry sah sich unsicher um und Ron übergab sich lautstark knapp neben Severus Füßen. Dieser sprang sofort zur Seite und zog sein Gesicht in eine angewiderte Grimasse. Er vergönnte dem rothaarigen seine Qual und hoffte, dass dessen Geist nun nicht mehr vom Alkohol vernebelt sein würde. Als Ron sich keuchend aufrichtete machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Hermines Haus.

Dort wo zuvor das Haus der Grangers stand, war nun eine verkohlte Ruine von schwarzem Holz und leicht rauchendem Bauschutt. Severus nahm Hermines Hand in seine und drückte sie sanft. „Es tut mir so leid Hermine." Harry sah sie mitleidig an. Er wusste wie hart es war ihre Eltern fortzuschicken, und nun hatte sie den letzten Rest von ihnen verloren. Hermines Gesicht war wie erstarrt und sie sagte kein Wort. Ron stand hinter seinen Freunden und Severus und starrte auf die Ruine. Er sah vor seinem inneren Auge den Fuchsbau brennen und empfand den Schmerz so frisch wie damals. Hermine wandte sich von dem Überbleibsel ihrer Kindheit ab und sprach mit einer für Severus fremden Kälte „Wir müssen zum Grimmauldplatz." Niemand wagte es zu widersprechen und sie apparierten zu dem ehemaligen Haus der Blacks.

Nachdem sie angekommen waren und sich ein Lager für die Nacht gebaut hatten, suchte Ron Hermine auf. Er musste mir ihr sprechen, doch egal was sie taten oder so wie war, Severus war immer in ihrer Nähe. Ron nahm seinen Mut zusammen und räusperte sich. „Hermine, könnten wir kurz reden. Wir zwei?" Dabei sah er kurz zu Severus. Das letzte was er wollte, war irgendetwas vor seinem ehemaligen Professor zu besprechen. Hermine schien kurz zu überleben und stimmte schließlich zu. Severus Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er sah Ron mit einem speziellen Blick an, in den er soviel Hass wie möglich packte. Ron jedoch hielt dem Blick stand und er folgte Hermine in den Raum nebenan. Er konnte nicht anders als sich kurz vor der Tür umzudrehen und Severus einen letzten süffisanten Blick zu zuwerfen. Dieser setzte an den zweien zu folgen, wurde jedoch von Harry zurück gehalten.

Ron stand vor Hermine und fühlte sich wie ein kleiner Junge. Er starrte auf den Boden vor ihr und überlegte was er sagen könnte um die Freundschaft, die ihm so wichtig war, wieder herzustellen. Hermine gab ihm Zeit und musterte ihn. Sie war gespannt, so hatten die zwei Gryffendor doch seit jener Nacht kaum ein Wort gewechselt.

„Als damals der Fuchsbau angegriffen wurde, war ich so verzweifelt und wütend, dass ich mich selbst nicht mehr erkannte. Ich dachte mir, sie können mich angreifen, Hogwarts, alle. Aber nicht mein zu Hause. Ich fühlte mich so hilflos und auch schuldig." Ron stockte kurz. „Es war irgendwie etwas heiliges." Ron sah auf und blickte Hermine an. „Wie damals, als du angegriffen wurdest."

Hermine sah ihn an und ihr Blick wurde weich. Sie wusste wie schwer es Ron fiel über solche Dinge zu reden, umso mehr schätzte sie es.

„Du bist aber nicht schuld Ron. Weder an dem was zuhause passiert ist, noch daran was mir zugestoßen ist."

Ron atmete auf und sah sie erleichtert an. Die Schuld plagte ihn seit jeher und das aus ihrem Munde zu hören linderte den Schmerz unheimlich. Er fühlte sich als wäre eine riesen Last von seinen Schultern gefallen. Hermine schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. Sie hoffte, dass damit das Thema erledigt war.

„So.. du und Snape?"


	22. Rons Abschied

p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;"span lang="DE-AT"Severus schritt in der Küche rastlos auf und ab. Hin und wieder bewarf er die Tür hinter der Hermine und Ron verschwunden waren mit entnervten Blicken. Harry versuchte ihn so gut es ging zu ignorieren, was ihm aber schließlich misslang. „Könnten Sie sich bitte, BITTE, hinsetzen. Bitte?" Severus schrak zusammen. Er nickte und setzte sich miesmutig hin. Geistesabwesend trommelte er mit seinen Fingern auf den massiven alten Küchentisch. Harry sah über sein Buch hinweg zu Severus. Er hatte seinen ehemaligen Professor noch nie so erlebt. Snape war für Harry stets von einer Wolke der Ungewissheit umgeben. Es war beinahe unmöglich durch diesen dichten Schleier zu blicken und man konnte nur raten, was in dem Kopf des in sich gekehrten Mannes vorging. Doch diesmal fiel es Harry nicht schwer, den Quell von Severus Nervosität zu bestimmen. Er überlegte kurz ob er ein paar Worte sagen sollte, entschied sich dennoch dagegen. Wenn er in seiner Position wäre und Ginny soeben mit Dean im Nebenraum verschwunden wäre, würde er Stille ebenfalls vorziehen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;"span lang="DE-AT"Severus Fantasie bot wie so oft ein farbenprächtiges Schauspiel. Er malte sich lächerliche Szenarien aus und sah den rothaarigen Jungen und Hermine engumschlungen direkt vor sich. Immer wieder scholt er sich und versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen. Es gab absolut keinen Grund für sein Misstrauen. Dennoch, die Blicke die der Weasley Hermine immer wieder verstohlen zuwarf, bedeuteten für Severus nichts Gutes. Er vermutete, dass Hermine ebenfalls einen Schwachpunkt für ihren Freund hatte und alleine diese Vorstellung trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Schließlich übermannte ihn sein Ärger und er beschloss, sich nicht von der Geschichte verrückt machen zu lassen. Außerdem sei es kindisch, unreif und schlichtweg lächerlich sich von solchen Dingen so beeinflussen zu lassen. Er war ein erwachsener Mann der jahrelang einen der mächtigsten Zauberer überhaupt zum Narren gehalten hatte. Er hatte Tod und Zerstörung gesehen, die sich die meisten nicht einmal vorstellen konnten. Und dennoch saß er da, in der Küche von Blacks ehemaligen Haus, mit Harry Potter und starrte auf eine geschlossene Türe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;"span lang="DE-AT"Severus schüttelte den Kopf und beschloss mit aller Macht, es gehe ihm nichts an, was Hermine mit wem tat. Sie war ihm zu nichts verpflichtet und er ihr eben so wenig. Er konnte immerhin auch alles tun was wer wollte, mit wem er wollte. Severus schnaufte innerlich belustigt auf. Als ob er jetzt nach Jahrzehnten der Enthaltsamkeit damit anfangen würde. Und wie auch. Nachdem ihm dämmerte, dass zwischen ihm und Lily niemals mehr als Freundschaft bestehen würde, war es ihm unmöglich eine Bindung zu einer anderen Frau einzugehen. Er war sich seitdem sicher, dass die Einsamkeit sein besiegeltes Schicksal war, bis schließlich eine neunmalkluge, büchernärrische und von wilden Locken umgebene Hermine Granger in sein Leben trat. Besser gesagt, bis zu der schicksalhaften Nacht an dem Dumbledore seinen Fluch ausprobierte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;"span lang="DE-AT"Schließlich wollten sie nichts von alldem- es war alles Dumbledores Schuld. Severus Hass auf Dumbledore stieg an. Im Prinzip war alles, was schief lief, Dumbledores Schuld. Und zu allem Überfluss hatte sich dieser auch noch aus dem Leben gestohlen und war nicht mehr da um von Severus ausreichend gehasst zu werden. Severus, in seinem Trotz gefangen, war fest entschlossen Hermine, in seiner Logik neben Dumbledore der Ursprung seines Unglücks, keines Blickes mehr zu würdigen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;"span lang="DE-AT"Gerade als sich Severus seinen Plan zurecht gelegt hatte, ging die Tür auf und Hermines Anblick riss jegliche Mauer, die er sich mühsam erbaut hatte, nieder. Ihre Augen funkelten als sie ihn anlächelte und er konnte nicht anders als ihr Lächeln zu erwidern. Immerhin hatte er es versucht, er gestand sich seine Niederlage ein und als sich Hermine neben ihm setzte und mit ihrem Unterarm den seinen berührte, befand Severus, dass er noch genügend Zeit hatte sie zu hassen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;"span lang="DE-AT" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;"span lang="DE-AT"Die nächsten Wochen wurden ausschließlich der Suche nach den Horcruxen gewidmet. Diese fand ihren Höhepunkt als es ihnen gelang, das Medaillon von dieser hässlichen Kröte, wie sie Ron gerne nannte, Umbridge zu rauben. Bei dem Raub konnten sie einen kurzen Einblick in die neue Politik gewinnen. Hermine war dankbar, dieser Tortur entkommen zu sein. Dass sie jemand bezichtigte, ihren Zauberstab, der sie ausgewählt hatte, den sie gekauft hatte, einer anderen Hexe geraubt haben soll, der Gedanke war schlichtweg unerträglich für sie. Obwohl Severus von den Plänen Voldemorts wusste, überraschte ihn die Bösartigkeit dieser Verfolgung und Hetzjagd auf unschuldige Zauberer und Hexen. Mit Grauen stellte er sich vor, dass Hermine auf diesen Stuhl sitzen und sich vor diesen Kreaturen rechtfertigen müsste. Sie mussten diesen Krieg gewinnen, und wenn es sein Leben kosten würde. Hermine hätte in der von Voldemort geschaffenen Welt keinen Platz. Genauso wenig wie er. Sie mussten den Grimmauld Platz als Lager aufgeben und verschwanden in einem Wald, den Hermine aus ihrer Kindheit kannte. Severus sagte es nie, aber er genoss heimlich jegliches Detail welches er von Hermines Vergangenheit erfuhr. Wenn sie etwas erzählte, egal wie Nebensächlich oder Unwichtig es war, Severus merkte es sich und speicherte es ab. Er wagte es niemals nachzufragen, da er vor Harry und Ron nicht wie ein verliebter alter Idiot dastehen wollte, somit musste er sich mit den kleinen Häppchen die ihm Hermine ab und zu zuwarf begnügen. Generell fiel es Severus immer schwerer seine Maskerade der Gleichgültigkeit aufrecht zu erhalten. Es zog ihn immer in ihre Nähe, bewusst wie unbewusst. Er schaffte es auch nicht seinen berühmten beißenden Unterton in seine Worte zu packen, wenn er mit ihr redete./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;"span lang="DE-AT"Immerhin war Severus nicht allein. Hermine schaffte es immer irgendwie, fast zufällig, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Harry und Ron bemerkten dies nicht, zumindest taten sie so als ob sie von dem Theater, wie Severus es manchmal in Gedanken nannte, nichts mitbekommen würden. Dachte zumindest Hermine. Severus sah die Blicke die ihm der jüngste Weasley Sohn zuwarf und sie alarmierten ihn zusehends. Sie hatten noch immer keine Ahnung wie sie das Medaillon zerstören sollten und so trugen sie es abwechselnd um den Hals. Severus bemerkte sofort wie die dunkle Magie auf ihn überglitt und ihn verführen wollte, und da Rons Blicke an Intensität wuchsen und sich häuften, sobald er das Medaillon trug, fürchtete Severus, dass eine Eskalation nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Und er sollte Recht behalten. An einem Morgen war Ron besonders schlecht gelaunt. Er verzog sich wie so oft in das Zelt und lauschte den Nachrichten. Er fuhr sogar Harry an, der üblicherweise von seiner Laune verschont wurde. Harry war ebenfalls mit seinen Nerven am Ende und die Stimmung kochte über. Severus war mit Hermine etwas abseits und sie waren beide in schweigender Gesellschaft in einem Buch vergraben. Er genoss die ungestörte Nähe und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit der Hexe neben ihm, anstatt seiner Lektüre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;"span lang="DE-AT"Severus konnte Harrys wütende Stimme vernehmen und sah in Richtung Zelt. Er überlegte kurz ob er sich einmischen sollte, dennoch war er sich sicher, dass er die Situation nicht zum Besseren wenden würde. Hermine stand auf und Severus hielt sie zurück. Er bat sie mit seinem Blick sich nicht in die Angelegenheit der zwei einzumischen doch Hermine schüttelte ihn ab und marschierte in Richtung des Streites, den man nun schon lautstark hören konnte. Severus atmete tief ein und folgte Hermine. Er wollte vermeiden, dass Hermine die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog und somit Mittelpunkt des Konfliktes wurde. Doch es war zu spät. Sobald Ron Hermine und Severus erblickte, lief er scharlachrot an und hetzte Schimpftiraden los, ähnlich wie am Tag von Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit. Severus konnte die Wut die in Hermine aufstieg spüren und griff sicherheitshalber von hinten an ihren Arm. Er hoffte der Kontakt zu ihm würde sie etwas beruhigen. Ron warf Severus wie damals diverse Sachen vor die Severus zwar registrierte aber sofort wieder verwarf. Das Medaillon hatte seine Bösartigkeit in Rons Innerstes manifestiert und dieser wurde nun von blinder Wut getrieben. Hermine jedoch wurde immer ungehaltener und musste von Severus zurück gehalten werden. Harry erinnerte sich an dem Abend vor dem Festzelt, stellte sich zwischen sie und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu ziehen, jedoch vergebens./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;"span lang="DE-AT"„Hermine würde dich nicht einmal anschauen wenn dieser Fluch nicht wäre, und das weißt du Snape. Du wärst noch immer bei Voldemort und würdest dein Dasein als Mörder fristen."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;"span lang="DE-AT"Das hat gesessen. Ron hatte unwissentlich einen Nerv bei Severus getroffen. Dieser ließ seinen Griff um Hermine kurz locker, die das sofort ausnutzte und sich in Richtung Ron stürzte. Harre versuchte sie zu stoppen doch sie schüttelte ihn mit einer Armbewegung ab. Harry flog einige Meter nach hinten und hielt sich den Kopf. Severus daraufhin zu sich, hetzte Hermine nach und warf sich auf ihre Beine. Ron schrie und stellte Harry vor die Wahl- entweder sie würden die Reise zu zweit fortsetzen oder Harry könne mit dem „Monster und dem Kinderschänder" alleine weiterziehen. Harry stand langsam auf und rieb sich den Kopf. „Ich sehe nur ein Monster hier, Ron." Harry stellte sich auf Hermines Seite und sah Ron abwartend ab. Dieser war von der Antwort so erbost dass er sich nur langsam auf den Weg in das Zelt machte und seine Sachen packte. Hermine beruhigte sich und sagte kaum hörbar mit Stimme zu Harry „Vielleicht ist es das Beste, wenn Severus und ich gehen?" Severus war noch immer geknickt von Rons Aussage und fühlte sich noch miserabler Hermine von ihren Freunden getrennt zu haben. Gleichzeitig verspürte er eine Wut auf den Weasley. Warum konnte er nicht sehen was wirklich wichtig war. Harry sah sie von der Seite an und griff ihr auf die glühend heiße Schulter. „Ich brauche Freunde an meiner Seite. Ron hat sich entschieden, genau wie ich." Severus bemerkte wie zuvor, dass doch die guten Seiten an James in Harry überwiegten. Trotz seiner Anwesenheit und Harrys Abneigung ihm gegenüber, entschied er sich für Hermine. Weil er wusste, dass das das Richtige is. Ron stürmte aus dem Zelt und sah noch ein letztes Mal zu Harry. Er öffnete den Mund um was zu sagen, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder. Dann nahm er das Medaillon ab und warf es Harry vor die Füße. Er ging einige Meter und verschwand mit einem Plop./span/p 


	23. Das Schwert

Mit Rons Verschwinden hatte sich zwar die Stimmung im Lager gebessert, jedoch warf er vor seinem Abschied ein Thema auf, welches das erneuerte Trio beschäftigte. Er hatte Recht, sie hatten keinen weiteren Anhaltspunkt wo sich der nächste Horcrux befindet noch wussten sie, wie sie den bereits erlangten zerstören sollten. Harry saß im weichen Laub in der lauen Herbstsonne und blickte auf den See hinunter. Der klare Himmel spiegelte sich in der ruhigen Wasseroberfläche und wurde nur durch scheinbar ziellos umherschwirrende Mücken aufgewühlt. Er hielt ein Buch in den Händen, welchem er jedoch kaum Beachtung schenkte.

Er sah zu Severus der zu seinem Erstaunen mit hochgestreckten Hosenbeinen im seichten Wasser stand und aufs Wasser starrte. Auf einmal wurde die stille Wasseroberfläche gestört und Hermine tauchte eindrucksvoll aus den Tiefen auf und schnappte nach Luft. Sie lächelte triumphierend und streckte den Grund ihrer Freude mit einer Hand aus dem Wasser. Sie hielt einen recht ansehnlichen und noch zappelnden Fisch an seiner Schwanzflosse fest und präsentierte ihn in Richtung Severus. Als sie ans Ufer schwamm kommentierte Severus trocken „Wer hätte gedacht, dass Werwölfe so gerne planschen."

Er erntete ein paar Wasserspritzer denen er mit einer eleganten Drehbewegung auswich. „Verspielt wie ein Welpe." Setzte er nach. Hermine warf den Fisch mit einer lässigen Bewegung ans Ufer und wandte sich Severus zu. Dieser schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen abwartend an. Auf einmal machte sie eine für Severus unmenschlich schnelle Bewegung, warf ihn über ihre Schulter und rannte in den See hinein. Severus wehrte sich mit allen Mittel, konnte dem Griff jedoch nicht entkommen. Harry stand auf um das Geschehen besser beobachten zu können. Er lehnte an einem Baum und genoss den Anblick seines ehemaligen Professors,des Hauses Slytherin, der von einem Gryffendor Mädchen in das kalte Nass geworfen wurde. Dessen lautstarke Proteste wurden von einem Gurgeln verschluckt und er verschwand mit Hermine kurz von der Wasseroberfläche. Nach wenigen Sekunden tauchte er prustend auf und schimpfte vor sich hin.

Er blickte wütend um sich und erschrak als Hermine viele Sekunden später dicht neben ihm auftauchte. Er setzte eine wutentbrannte Rede an, wurde aber von einem Wasserstrahl aus Hermines Mund zum Schweigen gebracht. Severus antwortete mit einer Handbewegung und rächte sich mit einer Welle in Hermines Richtung. Das Schauspiel dauerte mehrere Minuten an und sogar Harry vergaß für eine kurze Zeit hin seine Bürde. Rons Verlassen hatte zumindest für Severus etwas Gutes. Er konnte nun so Hermines Aufmerksamkeit ohne böse Blicke genießen und ließ seine Blicke etwas länger auf ihr ruhen.

Harry bemerkte die neu gewonnene Zweisamkeit und vergönnte es zumindest Hermine von ganzem Herzen. Sehnsüchtig dachte er an Ginny und wünschte sich mehr denn je jetzt in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Wenn er doch nur wissen könnte ob es ihr gut ging. Doch Harry wusste, Ginny konnte auf sich aufpassen und außerdem würde es kein Mitglied der Weasley Familie zulassen, dass ihr etwas passieren würde. In solchen Momenten dachte Harry kurz daran aufzugeben und sich wieder der Familie anzuschließen doch er wusste, wenn er Erfolg haben wollte, musste er Dumbledore vertrauen. Und wenn er ein Leben mit Ginny wollte, musste er Erfolg haben. Es war seine einzige Option./span/p

In den folgenden Tagen bemerkte Severus in einer Diskussion mit Hermine, dass das Schwert von Gryffendor, angereichert mit dem Basilisken Blut, den Horcrux zerstören könnte. Harry zweifelte ein wenig daran, jedoch war dies der einzige Hinweis seit langem an den sie sich stützen konnten. Severus ärgerte sich ein wenig, es hätte ihn früher dämmern müssen, dass das Schwert eine dermaßen entscheidende Rolle spielte.

Immerhin hatte er es für Dumbledore verstecken müssen und dieser hatte es sogar extra in seinem Testament erwähnt- wie war es also möglich, dass weder er noch Hermine diesen Schluss gezogen hatten. Das Schwert war sicher in Hogwarts, in Dumbledores Büro- ehemaligen Büro, erinnerte sich Severus, verwahrt. Doch wie kamen sie unbemerkt dorthin. Er kannte nur zwei Personen denen es gelungen war in Hogwarts zu apparieren. Eine davon hatte er getötet und die andere lehnte gerade an seiner Schulter. Er äußerte seine Überlegung und tat dies so nebensächlich wie möglich, so dass Hermine ihren Kopf nicht von seiner Schulter nahm. Sein Plan war gescheitert denn sie setzte sich auf und sah ihn überlegend an. „Nunja, das waren komplett andere Umstände. Damals war dein Leben in Gefahr, da hätte ich Askaban vermutlich auch gestürmt." Severus Herz schwoll an und er bedachte sie mit einem liebevollen Blick. „Einen Versuch ist es Wert Hermine."

Harry sagte ermunternd nachdem er Severus mit einem Augenrollen entgegnete. Severus spürte wie seine Wangen heiß wurden und wandte seinen Blick schnell ab.  
Severus erklärte Hermine genau wo sie suchen musste und sagte ihr mehrere Passwörter und Gegenflü nickte immer wieder und atmete tief sein. Sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren jedoch hörten Harry und Severus nicht auf auf sie einzureden und gaben ihr wenig hilfreiche Tipps. Hermine strafte beide mit einem entnervten Blick und die zwei Männer verstummten. Hermine atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus und kniff ihre Augen zusammen.

Auf einmal verschwand sie mit einem Plop. Severus und Harry starrten auf den Fleck an der Hermine vor wenigen Sekunden noch stand und registrierten die ungewöhnliche Situation in der sie sich auf einmal befanden. Sie waren nun alleine und auf sich gestellt. Harry überlegte ob er etwas sagen sollte, doch ihm fiel beim besten Willen nicht ein was. Jetzt Small Talk mit Snape zu führen kam ihm absolut lächerlich vor, doch über was sollten sie reden? Severus war die Situation nicht minder unangenehm und er räusperte sich. Er haderte mit sich selbst doch schließlich rang er sich dazu durch und seine sonore Stimme durchbrach die unangenehme Stille.

„Hermine ist dir unendlich dankbar, dass du trotz alldem" er machte eine Handbewegung auf sich und das Zelt „-zu ihr hältst." Severus mied Harrys Blick und ging in Richtung Zelt zurück. Harry verharrte und registrierte langsam die Bedeutung von Snapes Worten. Dieser hatte in den fast sieben Jahren kein positives Wort für Harry übrig gehabt. Er wusste, dass sich Severus indirekt bedankt hatte, dieser konnte das jedoch natürlich nicht zugeben. Das spielte für Harry keine Rolle. Er wusste, wie viel Überwindung das Snape gekostet haben muss. Und er dachte bei sich, der Hass und die Bosheit die Snape all die Jahre begleiteten waren nicht das was ihn ausmachte. In der Nacht von Hermines Angriff wusste Snape zwar nicht auf was er sich einließ, jedoch ließ er es geschehen.

Bis jetzt war er an Hermines Seite und nahm es sogar in Kauf mit der Gesellschaft von Ron und Harry monatelang abgeschottet von der Welt nach Hirngespinsten zu suchen. Und anders wie Ron, beschwerte er sich nicht. Er machte niemals einen Vorwurf wenn das Essen nicht gut schmeckte, oder sie überhaupt nicht genug Verwertbares fanden. Er ertrug Rons Sticheleien und das ständig dröhnende Radio ohne Kommentar. Selbst wenn Hermine und Harry über Nichtigkeiten stritten, stand er schweigend daneben und ergriff weder eine Partei noch mischte sich anderwärtig ein. Wenn vor ein paar Monaten Harry jemand gesagt hätte, dass dies seine Gefährten werden und Ron ihn im Stich lassen würde- hätte er nur gelacht und das als miesen Scherz abgetan, aber jetzt war er eigentlich froh darüber. Er würde es niemals zugeben, aber Snapes Anwesenheit gab ihm ein Gefühl von Mut und Hoffnung. Snape war kein Mann der Zeit mit etwas verschwendete, von dem er nicht überzeugt war. Harrys Überlegungen wurden durch ein lautes Plop gestört. Hermine stand genau an der Stelle an der sie verschwunden war und hielt triumphierend das Schwer mit dem Edelstein besetzten Griff in den Händen. Die Freude hielt nicht lang denn auf einmal Riss Hermine ihre Augen alarmiert auf.

„Es ist jemand hier. Sie sind einige. Sie suchen nach uns. Wir müssen verschwinden." Sie zog Harry in Richtung Zelt und traf auf Severus. Dieser wollte gerade Hermines Tat kommentieren, verstummte jedoch sofort bei Hermines besorgtem Blick. Er hörte die Stimmen die Hermine so beunruhigten und wusste – sie mussten hier verschwinden. Und zwar schleunigst.

 _So danke erstmal dass du dir die Zeit nimmst meine Geschichte zu lesen! Verzeih mir meine wirren Gedanke Sprünge und Fehler - ist alles noch neu für mich! falls du zeit und lust hast würd ich mich über ein Review riesig freuen - Anregungen, Ideen, Kritiken sind willkommen! hab kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt ein lemon smut chapter zu machen (m) - wenn die idee gut ankommt- also nicht bummeln!_


	24. Das Tier in mir

_Erneut- danke fürs Lesen Leute, ich kann nicht in Worten ausdrücken wie sehr ich mich freue, dass es mehrere Menschen gibt die diese Geschichte verfolgen, kommentieren oder faven' und mein Ideen Wirr Warr gerne Lesen! Ich wollte in dem Kapitel einen bestimmten Weg einschlagen und bin gespannt wie dieser ankommt- also falls der ein oder andere ein paar Worte des Reviews hätte, wäre ich sehr sehr dankbar! Bitte bitte, danke danke !_

 _Und verzeiht mir die Upload Abstinenz, hatte die letzte Woche wenig Gelegenheit zum Schreiben (Urlaub auf Übersee)! Enjoy_

Während Severus und Harry in Richtung Zelt lostarteten blieb Hermine wie angewurzelt stehen. Ihr Herz klopfte und sie spürte das schmerzhafte Pochen in ihren Ohren. Ihr Verstand überschlug sich als sie fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg suchte. Immer wieder quellte der Gedanke auf, dass egal was passieren sollte- Severus musste überleben. Das schlechte Gewissen nagte im Hintergrund an ihr und versuchte ihr wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen wer Voldemort vernichten sollte. Es ging eigentlich um Harrys Sicherheit und dennoch konnte Hermine nicht anders als immer wieder an Severus zu denken. Sie wusste, dass er und die anderen dachten ihre Zuneigung begründe sich ausschließlich auf Dumbledores Zauber, doch als die Zeit verstrich und sie den verschlossenen Mann kennen lerne, war sie überrascht wie viel sie gemein hatten.

Seine Liebe zu Bücher und sein Wissensdurst misste sich mit ihrem, sie konnte jeden Gedanken, jede These und jede Idee mit ihm besprechen und ihre Mühen wurden stets mit neuen Ansichten und Ansätzen belohnt. Er verstand sie, er verstand warum sie ein Buch nicht einfach unterbrechen konnte, er verstand ihren Drang zu Lernen und ihre Sehnsucht nach dem unbekannten. Während Ron und Harry sie aufzogen und entnervt die Augen verdrehten schätzte er ihre Gedanken die sie mit ihm teilte. Hermine fühlte sich zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben wo dazugehörig. Sie war nicht alleine. Sie konnte seine Faszination in den zusammen gekniffenen Brauen erkennen, wenn er einen Text studierte. Manchmal war er so ergriffen, dass er seine Nase immer tiefer in das gerade studierte Buch drückte. Er hatte ein Interesse an Quidditch, Kartenspiele oder sonstige Dinge mit denen sich Gemeinschaftsraum die Zeit vertrieben wurde. Und all das waren Sachen, die nichts mit der Verwandlung oder Dumbledores Zauber zu tun hatten. Diese Faszination und die Liebe zum Wissen hatte Severus genau wie Hermine schon immer verinnerlicht und das würde sich niemals ändern.

Sie war zwar noch jung und unerfahren, aber sie wusste dass das was sie und Severus verband, und zwar nicht der Zauber, war nichts was man an jeder Ecke finden könnte. Und sollte sie ihn verlieren, so würde sie wieder in ihre Einsamkeit zurückfallen. Bei dem Gedanken daran, Severus zu verlieren und ihr Leben ohne ihn verbringen zu müssen spürte sie ein bekanntes Glühen in der Mitte ihres Körpers. Sie erschrak, so war dieses Gefühl einzig und allein den Vollmondnächten vorbehalten. Hermine konzentrierte sich und spürte, wie das Feuer in ihrem Körper sich ausbreitete. Ihr Herz schlug immer schneller und als sie die Greifer roch verschwamm ihre Umgebung. Severus schrie ihr etwas zu doch sie hörte nur das tosende Rauschen ihres Blutes in ihren Ohren. Sie drehte sich in Richtung der Greifer und als sie einen Blick auf die zerfransten Gewänder und den Bösartigen animalischen Gesichtsausdrücken erhaschte, brach das Feuer aus und sie startete auf die Gruppe Männer zu.

Severus baute so schneller konnte das Zelt ab, währenddessen haschte Harry wild umher und versuchte so gut er ohne Magie konnte, Severus zu unterstützen. Ihnen fiel erst später auf, dass jemand fehlte. Severus drehte sich panisch im Kreis und suchte die Umgebung nach Hermine ab. Sein Herz raste. Auf einmal die drückende Stille des Waldes durch ein furchterregendes Grollen durchbrochen. Severus sah Harry entsetzt an. Er kannte dieses Grollen aber wie konnte das Hermine sein, mitten im Neumond?

Das Grollen wiederholte sich und sie hörten Schreie voller Angst. Es waren einige Männer die entsetzt und vor lauter Panik schrien. Severus startete mit Harry auf den Fersen in Richtung der Schreie. Als er in einiger Entfernung die Umrisse eines Wolfes in der Größe eines Pferdes sah blieb er stehen. Der Wolf in den sich Hermine einmal im Monat verwandelte, hatte Severus noch nie etwas zu leide getan- doch nun war nicht Vollmond. Harry blieb dicht neben ihm stehen und sah ihn fragend an. „Hermine?" Severus nickte.

Der Wolf schaute auf und sah Severus direkt an. Severus erschrak lautlos. Die Lefzen des Wolfes waren tiefrot und auch die Pfoten und ein wenig vom restlichen Fell war mit tiefroten Klecksen beschmutzt. Am Boden vor dem Tier war der Grund für diesen Farbklecks. Severus konnte zumindest einige Gliedmaßen erkennen und wagte nicht genauer zu suchen. Er atmete tief ein und versuchte sein pochendes Herz unter Kontrolle zu bringen, er wusste dass der Wolf seine Angst hören und vor allem riechen konnte.

Harry starrte noch immer auf das Tier und ihn überkamen die Erinnerungen an Remus. Er hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle und hatte seinen besten Freund angegriffen. Was sollte Hermine aufhalten ihn anzugreifen. Severus war ihr Partner, ihr Gefährte. Niemals würde sie ihn verletzen. Harry war in den Augen den Wolfes nichts. Leicht zitternd stellte er sich instinktiv hinter Severus und hoffte so das Tier von einem Angriff abhalten zu können. Der Wolf leckte sich seine verschmierten Lefzen und schritt auf Severus zu.

Dieser schloss kurz die Augen und zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. Dank seinem jahrelangen Einsatz bei dem dunklen Lord konnte er seine Angst schnell unter Kontrolle spürte Harry hinter sich und hoffte inständig, dass dieser nichts Unüberlegtes machen würde. Als der Wolf nun immer näher kam, atmete Severus erleichtert auf. Er sah in den braunen Augen Hermine. Er wusste nicht wie viel von ihr die Kontrolle hatte, denn er bezweifelte stark, dass Hermine die Männer einfach so zerfleischt hätte. Doch als der Wolf stehen blieb und sich auf einmal seltsam in sich krümmte, atmete Severus auf. Er kannte dieses Ritual und wusste, dass gleich wieder Hermine vor ihm stehen würde.

Und tatsächlich kniete nach wenigen Sekunden Hermine vor ihm. Er zögerte keine Sekunde, zog seinen Mantel aus und warf ihn zu ihr. Komme was wolle, er würde sicher nicht zulassen, dass ein Potter Hermine nackt sieht. Hermine wickelte sich in den Mantel und nahm sich ein paar Sekunden um den vertrauten Duft aufzunehmen. Severus spürte sein Herz erneut schneller schlagen und warf seine Sehnsucht soweit er konnte nach hinten. Jedoch war der Anblick von Hermine die nichts als seinen Mantel trug mehr als er ertragen konnte. Harry schritt langsam hinter Severus hervor und starrte mit offenem Mund auf Hermine. „Das. War. Der. WAHNSINN!" Harry schrie und umarmte Hermine. Hermine lachte verlegen und Severus presste seine Lippen missbilligend zusammen. Er war kurz davor Harry von ihr loszureißen als dieser Hermine aus eigenem los lies und musterte. Er drehte sich zu Severus um und sah auf das Medaillon was um seinen Hals baumelte. „Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren."

Wenige Zeit später standen Hermine, Severus und Harry abseits vom Zelt in einem Halbkreis. In ihrem Zentrum lag das gold- schimmernde Medaillon. Sogar jetzt, als es unbewegt auf dem feuchten Laub lag, konnte man die Bösartigkeit die es verströmte spüren. Harry hielt das Schwert in den Händen und schluckte. Severus nahm es ihm aus den Händen und nickte ihm zu. Harry blickte ihn dankbar an. Hermine beobachtete ihre Gefährten und erinnerte sich an die faulende Hand Dumbledores. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach dem Schwert. Severus blickte sie fragend an, verstand ihre Intention und übergab ihr das mächtige mit Edelstein geschmückte Schmiedestück. Hermine atmete tief ein und bereitete sich vor. Sie nickte Severus zu und dieser beugte sich zum Schmuckstück und öffnete es. Auf einmal drang ein schwarzer Rauch aus dem Medaillon und umkreiste es wild. Die Luft war von einem tosenden Kreischen erfüllt und der Rauch nahm die vorm einer schlangen ähnlichen Fratze an.

Sie bewegte sich auf Harry zu und säuselte boshaft Beleidigungen auf Harry ein. Er beschwor den Tod von allen die Harry liebte und versprach ihm und seinen nächsten einen schmerzhaften und grauenhaften Tod. Bevor die Fratze bei ihm ankam drängte sich Severus dazwischen und stieß Harry unsanft weg. Die Fratze wandte sich Severus zu und verzog sie angewidert, er schimpfte in einen Verräter und beschwor ihm einen einsam Tod. Er malte ihm eine Zukunft aus in der Hermine ihn für Harry verlassen würde und er wie damals als Jugendlicher einsam von Sehnsucht zerfressen wird. Dies untermalte er bild gewaltig und eine Kopie von Hermine sprach ihn mit einer kalten und gefühllosen Stimme an, sie verspottete ihn und fragte ihn, ob er tatsächlich glaubte er würde gegen einen Potter eine Chance haben. Dann küsste die eine Gestalt die aussah wie Potter.

Severus starrte die Erscheinung an und war wie gelähmt, er beobachtete das Geschehen und erschrak als Hermine aus dem nichts kam und mit einem Hieb das Medaillon zerstörte. Ein schrilles Schreien durchzog die Nacht und Harry krümmte sich am Boden. Er griff sich auf die Narbe und sein Mund formte einen stummen Schrei. Die Erscheinungen verwandelten sich in wild umherwirbelnden schwarzen Rauch und Voldemorts Fratze war kurz zu sehen. Dann verschwand die Abnormalität und hinterließ eine geisterhafte Stille. Severus wachte aus seiner Starre auf und sah zu Hermine und Harry. Dieser keuchte immer noch und auf seiner Stirn waren Schweißperlen. „Der Kelch. Bellatrix. Gringotts." presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Severus sah Hermine an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick doch teilte seinen Gedanken nicht. Während sie dachte, dass es unmöglich sei in das Verließ von Bellatrix Lestrange hinein und vor allem heraus zu kommen, hatte er nur ihre Erscheinung mit Potter vor Augen.


	25. Neue Stärke

Seit Stunden nun herrschte in dem einsamen Wald südlich von der Grenze Schottlands eine hitzige Diskussion. Hermine und Harry waren sich in einer Sache einig dass sie sich uneinig waren. Während Harry immer waghalsigere Vorschläge brachte, schlug Hermine immer in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ein und versuchte die Stimme der Vernunft zu sein. Harry hatte recht, sie mussten so schnell wie möglich in das Verließ einbrechen und den Kelch stehlen. Doch wie Hermine einwarf, war es unsinnig einen Kelch erfolgreich zu stehlen wenn sie es nicht schafften zu entkommen und in weiterer Folge den Horcruxen zu zerstören. Selbst Severus Schweigen und scheinbar geistige Abwesenheit fiel keinem der beiden sonderlich auf. Severus starrte auf das Feuer und schenkte dem Gespräch keine Beachtung. Die Beschaffung des Kelches war seine letzte Sorge und egal wie oft er sich ermahnte, er konnte seine Gedanken nicht um den Horcrux formieren. Vergeblich konzentrierte er sich und wurde stets wieder zu der Idee zurückgezogen. Die Idee, besser gesagt der Gedanke, der ihn Monate schon begleitete war nun dank Voldemort neu aufgekeimt und nagte nun an ihn. Er warf einen Blick auf Hermine und beobachtete wie die Flammen des Lagerfeuers über ihre Haut tanzten. Ihr Gesicht war in einem warmen orange rot getränkt und ihre Augen leuchteten. Man konnte ihr direkt ansehen wie ihr Verstand arbeitete und ihre Energie spüren. Immer wieder warf sie ihm einen Blick zu und ihre braunen Augen glichen in der Dunkelheit eher seinen fast schwarzen. Wenn sie ihn ansah wurde ihr Blick weicher und sanfter, aber sobald sie sich wieder Harry zuwandte, konnte man den kalten Fokus zurückkehren sehen. Severus wandte seinen Blick wieder dem Feuer zu. Er starrte in die Flammen und durchlebte wie so oft in den letzten Stunden die Zerstörung des Medaillons. Voldemorts Worte brannten sich in sein Gedächtnis, und anscheinend war er nicht fähig diese, wie Rons Gift, einfach abzuschütteln. Er wusste tief im Inneren, ohne die Verwandlung würde er nicht hier sitzen. Ohne den Angriff, dessen Erinnerung an Hermines Haut eingebrannt wurde, würde in Hermines Augen keine Sanftheit, keine Zuneigung zu sehen sein. Egal wie viel sie gemein hatten, Hermine hatte keinen Grund ihn zu mögen. Er gab ihr in der Vergangenheit nichts, was sie in ein positives Gefühl umwandeln konnte. Er machte sich über sie lustig, sogar vor der Klasse. Mehr als einmal verspottete er ihren Wissensdurst und den Drang sich zu Beweisen und tat ihn als etwas lächerliches ab. Severus schluckte. Sie erinnerte ihn an jemanden, der sich ebenso verzweifelt beweisen wollte. Sie hatten wohl noch mehr gemein als er dachte. Er sah zu Harry Potter und bemerkte, dass der Lichtschein des Feuers die grünen Augen seiner Mutter, Lily, komplett verschluckte. Seine Augen waren wie Hermines dunkel und voller Energie. Seine Gesichtszüge hatten mit jedem Jahr die seines Vaters angenommen und er sah James Potter in diesem Moment ähnlicher als sich selbst. Severus schluckte. In seinen Ohren Rang die kalte und gefühllose Stimme Hermines, die ihn daran erinnerte, dass er keine Chance gegen einen Potter hatte. Weder vor 17 Jahren noch jetzt. Severus wusste, dass die Erscheinung mit seinen Gefühlen spielte und selbst nur ein Ziel verfolgte überleben. Sie wollte Severus lang genug lähmen um die Zerstörung aufzuhalten. Dies hätte sie fast geschafft, denn Severus war vor Hermines Abbild gestanden und konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Auf einmal bemerkte er die Stille und blickte auf. Harry und Hermine sahen ihn fragend an. „Bitte was?" Severus räusperte sich und es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm, dass die beiden ihn in einem ungeschützten Moment überrumpelten.

„Was sagst du zu Harrys Idee?" Severus nickte leicht und mied Hermines besorgten Blick. Harry nickte langsam und gähnte. Er stand auf und ging in Richtung des Zelts und rief ein „Gute Nacht!" über seine Schulter. Als Severus aufstehen wollte spürte er Hermines warme Hand auf seiner. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren, doch als er sie ansah merkte er, dass seine Bemühungen vergebens waren. Er hielt kurz inne und setzte sich schließlich wieder hin. „Geht es um den Horcruxen?"

Severus wich ihrem Blick aus und starrte stur auf die immer kleiner werdenden Flammen. Hermine schlängelte ihre Hand unter seiner durch und griff nach seiner Hand. Sie war kühl und weich in ihren Händen. Sie konnte seinen schneller werdenden Herzschlag hören und atmete auf. Sie strich mit ihrem Daumen über seinen Handrücken und wartete geduldig auf seine Antwort.

„Er hatte Recht, genau wie Weasley." Severus sagte den Namen mit einer gewissen Bitterkeit. Noch immer weigerte er sich sie anzusehen. Hermine nahm schließlich seinen Kopf und drehte ihn in ihre Richtung. Schließlich sah er sie an und Hermine stockte der Atem als sie die Traurigkeit in seinen Augen sah. Sie wusste in der Sekunde als ihre Kopie diese boshaften Worte ausspie, dass Severus unter ihnen Leiden würde. Sie hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, wie sehr sie ihn getroffen hatten. Ron hatte ihm schließlich ähnliche Sachen an den Kopf geknallt, und diese schien er relativ gut überwunden zu haben. Was war nun so anders. Hermine, deren Verstand vor wenigen Minuten an einer Flucht aus Gringotts gearbeitet hatte, suchte nun nach einem Weg Severus seine Unsicherheit zu nehmen. Sie wusste egal was sie sagen würde, tief in seinem Inneren keimten die Zweifel. Sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen und streckte sich zu ihm hinauf und drückte ihre Lippen leicht gegen seine. Er zuckte leicht zurück aber verstärkte dann den Druck. Er atmete tief ein und drückte ihre Hand. Als die Plane beim Eingang des Zelts aufging und Harry seinen Kopf hinausstreckte schreckten beide auseinander. Harrys Worte blieben ungesagt und er murmelte nur „Oh Verzeihung." Mit einem hochroten Gesicht verzog er sich wieder ins Innere des Zelts. Severus atmete aus und sein sonst so bleiches Gesicht hatte einen ähnlichen Rotton wie Harrys. Hermine fing an zu kichern und Severus konnte nicht anders als eine Braue belustigt hochzuziehen. Auf einmal verstummte Hermine und sah Severus ernst an.

„Es spielt keine Rolle woher oder warum meine Gefühle die sind, die sie sind. Fakt ist, dass sie echt sind. Sollten wir nicht lieber die Gegenwart des anderen genießen als sie ständig in Frage zu stellen? Ich bin dankbar, für jede Narbe, für jeden Schmerz, denn sie haben mich zu dir geführt." Severus sah in ihre Augen und sah die Aufrichtigkeit und die Zuneigung darin. Diese Worte von ihr zu hören gab ihm ein Hochgefühl und er fühlte auf einmal jeden Gedanken an den Horcruxen und an Ron verschwinden. Er spürte seine Augen brennen, _Severus du alter Trottel wehe du heulst jetzt_. Er atmete tief durch und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen ihren. Er genoss den Kontakt und schloß die Augen. Wenige Augenblicke später spürte er ihre weichen Lippen auf den seinen und er fühlte sich als wäre die Last auf seinen Schultern aufgehoben worden.

„Her- ach kommt schon!" Harry schrie aus der Zeltöffnung. Hermine kicherte erneut und diesmal entfuhr auch Severus ein heiseres Lachen.


	26. Der Flug des Drachen

Harrys und Hermines Masterplan, der darin bestand, dass sie gemeinsam mit Harry und Severus in das Innere von Gringotts apperierte und sie eigenständig zum Verlies wanderten, wurde von Severus mit gemischten Gefühlen betrachtet.

Einerseits wusste er wo sich das Verlies befand, andererseits lauerten weit aus mehr Gefahren in den Katakomben. Ein Drache beschützte den Zugang und die Tür war mit mehr als einem Zauber versiegelt. Diesen Zauber konnte nur ein Kobold aufheben. Also mussten sie es schaffen, unbemerkt einen Kobold zu entführen, diesen dazu überreden dass er sie in das Verlies ließ und lebend wieder hinausgelangen. Severus zog seine Stirn in tiefe Falten.

Hermine und Harry schien dies kaum Kopfzerbrechen zu bereiten. Mit einer unerschöpflichen Zuversicht widersprachen sie jedem seiner Widerworte bis er schließlich aufgab. Im Prinzip hatten sie recht, auch wenn er das niemals laut sagen würde. Sie mussten in das Verlies gelangen, und zwar schnell. Und bis jetzt hatten sie keinen besseren Plan also musste dieser funktionieren.

Als sie sich an einem kalten Mittwoch Morgen bereit machten gingen sie die Schritte noch einmal durch. Zuerst musste sich Hermine in die Bank apperieren, mit dem Tarnumhang geschützt einen Kobold entführen und wieder zurück kehren. Severus bezweifelte, dass gerade ein Kobold, dessen Gattung für ihre Sturheit und Gleichmütigkeit bekannt war, ihnen half, doch Harry war sich sicher dass jedes magsiche Wesen einen Beitrag zur Vernichtung Voldemorts leisten wollen würde. Severus dachte sich im Stillen, dass die Kobolde keinen Grund hatten ihnen zu helfen, da sie selbst unter Voldemorts Herrschaft nichts zu befürchten hatten. Geld war etwas was immer gebraucht wurde und das System der Kobolde bestand seit Jahrtausenden und war unbestritten. Voldemort sah die Rasse der Magier zwar über den Kobolden stehen, doch war er nicht so töricht und würde dieses System abschaffen. Aber da er keinen besseren Vorschlag hatte, sah er sich nicht in der Position ständig auf die Schwachstellen des Plans hinzuweisen.

Mit einem entschlossenen Blick und einem lauten Plop verschwand Hermine und tauchte wie damals, nicht mit einem Schwert sondern mit einem Kobold an ihrem Arm wieder auf. Dieser blickte verwirrt umher und fing lautstark an zu schimpfen. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung seines Zauberstabes brachte Severus ihn zum schweigen und Harry fing an auf den Besucher einzureden. Dieser wirkte jedoch alles andere als begeistert von ihrem vorhaben und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Wie Severus erwartet hatte, weigterte sich der Kobold ihnen zu helfen. Severus konnte nicht anders und verlautbarte den Gedanken und erntete sogleich einen düsteren Blick von Hermine und Harry.

„Nun gut, was wäre dann dein Vorschlag?" fragte ihn Harry und bedachte ihn mit einem spitzen Blick. Severus zuckte untypisch mit seinen Schultern und strich mit seinem Zeigefinger über sein Kinn.

„Tja wenn er uns nicht freiwillig helfen will, müssen wir ihn dazu zwingen." Er sah den Kobold an und grinste bösartig. Dieser erstarrte und riss seine Augen vor Furcht auf.

„Wir werden sicher niemanden foltern!"

„Ich meinte auch nicht Folter." Severus verdrehte die Augen. Typisch Gryffendor, so edel, so mutig, so heldenhaft.

"Imperius?" Hermine flüsterte und sah ihn an. Er nickte. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schien sich mit dem Gedanken einen unverzeihlichen Fluch anzuwenden schnell überlegte für einen Moment und nickte schließlich zustimmend. Voldemort benutzte die Flüche zu wesentlich schlimmeren Zwecken.

Als Severus den Kobold unter Kontrolle hatte, konzentrierte sich Hermine auf ihr eigenes Verlies. Sie stellte sich das Tor, die Dunkelheit und die Kälte vor. Sie konnte beinahe den modrigen Geruch riechen als sie sich, Severus, Harry und den Kobold apperierte.

Sie landeten mit einem dumpfen Geräusch und lauschten der Dunkelheit. Es war kein Alarm zu hören. Severus atmete erleichtert auf und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Nach Hermines Erzählungen wusste er ungefähr wo sie sich befanden, jedoch war das Lestrange Verlies nicht um die Ecke.

Er stapfte in eine Richtung und die Gruppe folgte ihn. Alle drei waren sie darauf Bedacht kein Aufsehen zu erregen, daher hallte lediglich das Getrampel des Kobolds von den endlos langen Wänden aus nacktem Fels wieder. Als Severus den kränklich aussehenden Drachen erblickte wusste er, dass er es geschafft hatte. Erleichtert ging er zu den Glocken die den Drachen von einem Angriff abhalten sollten. Hermine blickte das bleiche Tier an und empfand Mitleid. Ein Drache gehörte nicht in dieses dunkle Grab, eingesperrt und gefoltert.

Die Tür zu dem Verlies wurde durch den Kobold geöffnet, der nun eher einen betrunkenen Zustand hatte.

Severus zog beide Brauen hoch als sich die Tür öffnete. Er blickte in das Verlies.

„Das war einfach." stellte er fest.

Als er sich zu Hermine umdrehte rührte sich der Drache und stieß einen lauten Schrei aus. Auf einmal ertönten mehrere Sirenen und sie konnten aus der Ferne mehrere Rufe hören.

Sie eilten hinein und suchten verzweifelt nach dem Kelch, doch sobald sie einen Gegenstand berührten, teilte sich dieser in mehrere Gegenstücke. Zu allem Überfluss waren diese Brennheiß- und verursachten schmerzhafte Blessuren. Die drei erstarrten in ihren Bewegungen und sahen sich an.

Auf einmal spürte Harry etwas. Es schlich sich langsam an und überfiel ihn wie ein Raubtier. Er konnte das Böse und den Hass spüren und es zog ihn zu der hinteren Ecke des Raumes. Dort sah er hinter einigen goldenen Tellern und Bechern schließlich einen Kelch. Er stürmte hin und musste nach wenigen Metern durch das glühende Gut graben. Er ignorierte den Schmerz und griff mit letzter Kraft den Kelch. Als er ihn berührte erfasste die Bosheit sein Herz und er sah Voldemort. Er schüttelte das Gefühl ab und stürmte zurück zum Ausgang.

„Ich hab ihn!" Mehr brauchten Severus und Hermine nicht, sie drehten sich um und versuchten so schnell wie möglich dem Ort und vor allem dem Schmerz zu entkommen. Auf ihrer Haut waren rote Brandblasen zu sehen.

Als sie bei der Tür waren, wurden sie von wirr umherirrenden Flüchen überrascht. Der Kobold war bereits zu sich gekommen und wankte umher. Er wurde von einem Fluch getroffen und fiel leblos zu Boden. Die Wachen hatten sie bereits erreicht. Der Drache in der Mitte riss in Panik an seinen Ketten und heulte vor Schmerz auf. Hermine sah ihn an und sie hatte eine Idee.

Severus versuchte so gut wie möglich die angreifenden Flüche zu blocken und die Wachen zu treffen, jedoch wusste er dass er dem Angriff nicht lange standhalten konnte. Hermine griff Harry und Severus und zog sie in Richtung des Drachen. Severus riss seine Augen auf und konnte gerade noch „Das ist Wahnsinn!" schreien als er mit einer Wucht auf den Drachen geworfen wurde. Er hielt sich verzweifelt an dem harten Panzer des Tieres fest und wich dem einen oder anderen Fluch aus. Hermine landete über ihm und befreite den Drachen mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes von seinen Fesseln. Als ob er seine Chance auf Freiheit spüren konnte, erwachte das Tier aus seiner Angst und schoss den Wachen einige wuchtige Feuerstöße zu, dann blickte er sehnsüchtig auf den fahlen Lichtschein der hinein schien und kletterte nach und nach die steile Wand aus Fels hinauf. Harry und Severus klammerten sich mit aller Macht an den Drachen und Severus schickte ein Stoßgebet an alle Götter die er kannte, dass Hermines Plan nicht ihr Ende wäre.

Hermine versuchte so gut wie möglich dem Drachen den Weg nach oben freizumachen und schickte einen Fluch nach dem anderen gen Himmel. Auf einmal durchbrachen sie die Decke der Unterwelt und sie fanden sich in der prunkvollen Empfangshalle Gringotts wieder. S

everus starrte in die verdutzten Gesichter der Kobolde und wunderte sich über die seltsame Komik der Situation. Schließlich saßen sie zu dritt auf einem Drachen, mitten in Gringotts. Der Drache verweilte nicht lange sondern setzte seinen Weg fort.

Hermine zerstörte die feine Glasdecke und die Scherben rieselten wie Schnee auf sie hinab. Als der Drache schließlich auf dem Dach thronte atmete er ein paar mal tief ein und aus. Er störte sich nicht an seinen Begleitern und genoss die fast vergessene Freiheit.

Unter dem Tier konnte man wütende Schreie hören und der Drache zog sich über die Decke und streckte seine gewaltigen Flügel. Er versuchte ein paar mal abzuheben und zerstörte damit mehrere Dächer. Die Schindeln flogen umher und der Drache hob schließlich ab. Er drehte eine Runde und flog zielsicher Richtung Norden.

Severus wagte einen Blick zu Hermine und sie lächelte ihn triumphierend an. Er konnte nicht anders als das Lächeln mit einem leichten Grinsen zu erwidern. Hinter den beiden hielt sich Harry an den Schuppen fest und verdrehte die Augen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und verkniff sich eine Bemerkung. Diesen Moment wollte er nicht zerstören. Sie hatten das geschafft an das sie selbst kaum glaubten. Es war nun schaffbar. Nach dem Kelch gab es nur noch zwei Horcruxe. Dann war er verwundbar, dann konnte er getötet werden.


	27. Tod und Dunkelheit

Harry wusste nicht mehr wie lange sie sich schon an den Drachen klammerten. Es mussten inzwischen Stunden seit der legendären Flucht aus Gringotts vergangen sein. Seine Hände waren blutleer und eiskalt. Seine Muskeln waren steif und der andauernde eisige Wind schüttelte ihn erbarmungslos. Dennoch konnten sie nicht loslassen. Nun war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Schwäche. Er hob langsam seinen Kopf und warf einen Blick nach vorne. Severus hielt einen Kopf an den Drachen und versuchte so dem Wind und der Kälte habhaft zu werden, dennoch konnte Harry sehen wie sehr der Mann zitterte. Hermine konnte er nicht ganz erkennen, aber er glaubte zu sehen, dass es ihr die Kälte nicht halb so viel ausmachte wie ihren Gefährten. Harry durchzog ein Neidgefühl. Verdammte Werwölfe. Er schrie etwas nach vorne und hoffte somit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen zu können. Schließlich konnten sie nicht ewig auf den Drachen Richtung Norden fliegen. Als ob der Drache ihn erhört hatte, verlor er stetig an Höhe und flog knapp über einen See hinweg. Harry sah Severus und Hermine sich aufrichten. „Spring!" schrie Hermine und stieß sich vom Drachen ab. Severus zögerte ein wenig und tat es ihr gleich. Als Harry in die Kälte des Sees tauchte wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Es fühlte sich an wie tausend Nadelstiche. Seine Haut, welche von den Verbrühungen noch immer nicht geheilt war, brannte mit einer Intensität als wäre er in einen Vulkan gefallen. Auf einmal fühlte er sich fremd in seinen Körper und er sah Voldemort vor sich. Als ob er ein stiller Beobachter war, konnte er ihn in Gringotts sehen und er war wütend. Sehr sogar. Er hatte Harry durchschaut. Er wusste was sie vor hatten. Der einst edle Marmorboden war mit Blut getränkt als Vodlemort mit seiner Schlange sprach. Schnell und zischend, nur für einen Parselmund verständlich, sprach er fast zärtlich mit dem Tier und beschwor es, seine Nähe nicht zu verlassen. Das Ungeheuer musste einer der zwei letzten Horcruxe sein. Dann sah er Hogwarts und das blaue Wappen Ravenclaws. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte auch Severus und ein Zauberstab auf. Harry spürte den Hass und die Wut die seinen Körper konsumierten. Auf einmal fühlte er wie jemand in seinen Geist eindringen wollte und spürte einen harten Ruck der ihn in die Realität zurückbrachte. Severus stand über ihn und schüttelte ihn. Er sah zumindest so mies aus wie Harry sich fühlte. Müde und ausgelaugt, mit Schrammen und Blutergüssen übersäht sah er ihn besorgt an. Hinter ihm kramte Hermine hektisch in ihrer Tasche als sie endlich das gesuchte Fläschchen fand. Sie hirschte zu ihm herüber und tröpfelte Severus und ihm einige Tropfen über die verbrannte Haus. Sofort zeigte die Tinktur Wirkung und die Blasen verschwanden. „Es ist die Schlange, ich habs gesehen, wir müssen die Schlange vernichten. Und Hogwarts. Der andere hat etwas mit Ravenclaw zu tun!" Harry keuchte und zitterte. Trotz Severus Wärmezaubers konnte er die Kälte aus seinem Körper nicht verbannen. „Das heisst wir müssen nach Hogwarts." stellte Severus emotionslos fest. Seine Stimme betrog seine Zuhörer mit Gelassenheit und Gleichgültigkeit, denn in seinem Inneren vermochte allein die Vorstellung an Hogwarts eine Übelkeit herbeizubeschwören. Hogwarts war zwar sein zu Hause, das einzige was er kannte, jedoch brachte es unweigerlich eine Flut an schmerzhaften Erinnerungen mit sich. Von seiner Jugend an bis zu der Nacht am Fuße des Astronomieturm plagten ihn seine vergangene Taten und Erlebnisse. Er wusste er würde es nie überwinden können, dennoch hatte er es geschafft die letzten Monate mit der Hermine an seiner Seite die Vergangenheit zumindest ruhen zu lassen. Dumbledores Körper der leblos zusammensackte und in die stille Tiefe sank plagte ihn nicht mehr in seinen Träumen und auch Lilys Gesicht, trotz konstanter Erinnerung durch Harry, verblasste allmählich. Doch Hogwarts würde die heilenden Wunden wieder aufreißen und ihn nicht zu Ruhe kommen lassen. Dennoch, es war der einzige Weg. Es war einer der letzten Schritte zu Voldemorts Vernichtung. Er spürte Hermines Blick auf sich und entschied ihn zu ignorieren, das letzte was er jetzt brauchte war sie in Unruhe zu versetzen.

Als sie in Hogsmead ankamen ertönte sofort der Alarm. Wütende Schreie waren von verschiedenen Richtungen zu hören und sie mussten sich verstecken. Severus dachte daran Harry unter den Tarnumhang alleine los zu schicken und die Wachen abzulenken, doch Hermine, als ob sie genau wusste was er vorhatte hielt ihn auf. Als die Rufe lauter wurden öffnete sich eine Türe eines alt aussehenden Hauses und eine Hand deutete ihnen hineinzukommen. Harry zögerte doch Severus wusste, sie hatten keine andere Chance. Die drei liefen zur Türe und konnten sie unbemerkt verschließen. „Aberforth?" Severus keuchte als er den Mann im inneren bemerkte. Harry und Hermine sahen fragend zwischen den Männern hin und her. Aberforth stand Severus in seiner Körpergröße um nichts nach und hatte einen beachtlichen weiß gräulichen Bart. „Snape? Ich muss sagen- nun bin ich überrascht. Hätte nicht gedacht Sie ausgerechnet in der Gesellschaft zu sehen." „Aberforth ...Dumbledore?" Hermine wusste die Ähnlichkeit mit dem verstorbenen Zauberer war kein Zufall. Harry starrte verdutzt auf den Mann. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Dumbledore einen Bruder hatte." „Es gibt einiges was du nicht über diesen Mann weißt." Aberforth sprach mit einer Bitterkeit die auf einen tiefgreifenden Schmerz schließen ließen. Harry konnte nicht anders als sich verletzt zu fühlen. Man könnte meinen nach allem was er mit dem Mann erlebt hatte, würde dieser etwas mehr von sich preis geben. Aber nun wurde ihm klar, wie wenig er doch von seinem Mentor wusste. Severus und Aberforth unterhielten sich über die derzeitige Situation in Hogwarts während Hermine und Harry sich in dem düsteren Raum umsahen. Severus beobachtete Harry aus dem Augenwinkel. Er wusste, dass Harry seine Rolle in dieser Geschichte allmählich in Frage stellte. Er hatte oft überlegt ob er ihm seinen Part offenbaren sollte, dennoch hatte Dumbledor ausdrücklich gesagt, er musste es im Letzt möglichen Moment erfahren, keine Sekunde früher. Und Severus musste auf Dumbledores Urteil vertrauen. Aberforth wandte sich von Severus ab und sagte einem Mädchen in einem verblichenen Portrait ein paar Worte. Als sie verschwand kam sie mit Gesellschaft einmal schwang das Portrait auf und vor ihnen stand niemand geringerer als ein ausgezehrter Neville Longbottom. Dieser strahlte Harry und Hermine an, als sein Blick jedoch auf Severus fiel versteinerte er sich. Er brachte kein Wort heraus und starrte ihn mit angsterfülltem Blick an. Severus seufzte und verdrehte die Augen, der Junge trieb ihn immer noch zur Verzweiflung. Er setzte an etwas zu sagen, spürte jedoch sofort Hermines Ellbogen in seinen Rippen. Er atmete tief durch und presste ein erzwungen freundliches „Longbottom." Nevilles Blick wechselte zwischen Severus, Harry und Hermine. Schließlich löste er sich aus seiner Starre und begrüßte seine Freunde. „Ich denke es ist das beste ihr begleitet Mister Longbottom nach Hogwarts und ich trommle den Orden zusammen." Severus Stimme blieb kalt und gleichgültig wie immer jedoch mied er Hermines stechenden Blick vehement und hoffte sie würde einlenken. „Harry geht mit Neville, ich komme mit dir." Hermines Stimme hatte eine Endgültigkeit die jegliche Diskussion zunichte machte. Neville zog seine Brauen hoch und setzte an etwas zu sagen, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen. „Frag nicht, ich klär dich dann auf. Gehen wir." Harry drängte seinen Freund in den Tunnel und nickte Hermine und Severus zu bevor er in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Hermine und Severus machten sich auf den Weg zum Fuchsbau. Als Hermine im Kamin stand und das Flohpulver fallen lassen wollte sah sie Aberforth mit festem Blick an. „Ich weiß, dass sie ihren Bruder aufgegeben haben. Aber wir nicht. Und wir werden kämpfen." Sie wurde von stechend grünen Flammen umschlungen und verschwand. Aberforth sah Severus lange an und sagte „Ihr glaubt ihr findet im Kampf Ruhm und Sieg, aber ihr werdet nur Dunkelheit und Tod finden. Alles was Albus anfasst verwelkt, wie zu guter Letzt er selbst." Severus ging wortlos zu dem Kamin und verschwand wie Hermine zuvor darin.


	28. Severus Ende

Tod und Dunkelheit. Die Worte rangen in Severus Ohren als er Voldemort gegenüber stand. Er machte sich keine Hoffnungen den Kampf ohne Verluste zu überstehen und nun würde er selbst den höchsten Preis, den ein Mensch bezahlen konnte, bezahlen. Es hatte schon fast etwas komisches, dass gerade zu der Zeit, an dem er sein eigenes Leben tolerabel, sogar angenehm und schlicht lebenswert empfand, sterben würde. Eine Ironie des Schicksal, Severus kannte nichts anderes. Als er jung war, zerstörte sein eigener Stolz und Jähzorn das einzige was er liebte. Noch dazu führte ihm sein Erzfeind, der ihn jahrelang schikaniert und gequält hatte, jeden Tag vor Augen was er haben hätte können. Als sein gebrochenes und einsames Herz Hoffnung und Halt bei dem dunklen Lord suchte, hätte sein Erwachen nicht schmerzhafter sein können als mit dem Tod seiner Jugendliebe. Jahrelang hatte er überlebt, obwohl er den Tod willkommen hieß. Jahrelang wartete er auf die Erlösung eines ewigen Schlafs der ihm verwehrt blieb. Und gerade jetzt, als er neuen Mut fand, neuen Antrieb und einen Menschen der mit einem Blick seine Welt in Ordnung bringen konnte, war es zu Ende.

Tod und Dunkelheit, als sich Severus mit Hermine und den Rest des Ordens auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machte, dachte er über Aberforth Worte nach. Als der Kampf begann und er den unbändigen Hass sah, der Hogwarts entgegenwehte, kamen die Worte abermals in seinen Gedanken vor.

Und als er über leblose Körper von Bekannten und Schülern stieg, waren diese zwei Worte an erster Stelle. Flüche über Flüche schossen an ihm vorbei, verfehlten ihn um wenige Zentimeter und prallten entweder an einer Mauer ab oder rissen ein unbekanntes Opfer nieder. Severus versuchte seinen Fokus auf sich, Hermine und Harry zu lenken. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten für jedermann verantwortlich zu sein. Er war kein Lehrer mehr, es war nicht mehr seine Aufgabe alle zu beschützen. Sie brauchten Zeit, das war das Einzige was zählte.

Harry hatte bereits das verlorene Diadem gefunden, es kostete ihn einige Zeit den wütenden und traurigen Geist zu überreden und bekam unerwartet Hilfe von der letzten Person die Severus wieder sehen wollte. Ron. Weasley. Severus schauderte an den Gedanken an den rothaarigen Troll. Harry schien ihm schneller als ihm lieb war seine Taten zu verzeihen aber zumindest Hermine negierte seine Existenz.

Mit dem Schwert konnten sie auch dieses gemeinsam mit dem Kelch von Bellatrixs Verlies zerstören. Diesmal war die schwarze Erscheinung noch ungehaltener und zorniger. Harry stürzte zusammen und schrie vor Schmerz auf. Auf einmal zogen sich die Todesser schlagartig zurück und es war gespenstig ruhig. Severus kannte diese Stille. Als er damals zu Lily und James Haus ging, erfüllte die gleiche Stille das zerstörte Haus. Die Stille des Todes. Als sich Harry langsam aufrichtete wusste Severus, dass es an der Zeit war ihm seine wahre Rolle in diesem Spiel zu offenbaren. Er sah Hermine traurig an und sie nickte langsam. Als er mit seinem Zauberstab einen silbernen Faden aus seiner Schläfe zog und in eine Phiole gleiten ließ, sah ihn Harry verwundert an. Severus mied zuerst einen Blick, sah ihn aber dann zuversichtlich an. Er gab ihm die Erinnerung wortlos und Harry schien zu verstehen, denn er machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Severus atmete auf. Er hatte nicht nur wie von Dumbledore beabsichtigt die Information, dass Harry selbst ein Horcrux war, geteilt, sondern auch die wichtigsten Erinnerungen an Lily. Selbst wenn Harry nicht mehr lang leben würde, so würde er mit Gedanken an seine Mutter, so wie Severus sie kannte, ins Jenseits gehen. Außerdem befand er, dass Harry es verdient hatte seine Vergangenheit zu kennen, warum Severus so war wie er war und welche Erlebnisse ihn schließlich zu dem gemacht hatten der er heute ist.

Severus und Hermine saßen auf der menschenleeren Stiege und schwiegen. Hogwarts so zu sehen brach beiden das Herz. Die einst quirlige Halle war erfüllt von Schmerz und Tod. Immer wieder drangen Schreie aus ihr und sie brachten es nicht über sich zu sehen, welchen Verlust der Krieg mit sich zog.

Er hörte leise Schritte und sah Harry die Stufen hinunter kommen. Hermine löste den Kontakt zu Severus und ging ihm entgegen. Harry sah sie mit einer Traurigkeit in seinen Augen an, dass Severus Herz schwer wurde. Der Junge hatte sich entschieden.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sagte leise „Ich komme mit." Doch Harry unterbrach sie sofort. „Ihr müsst die Schlange töten. Sie ist das letzte Stück was fehlt. Dann gibt es nur noch ihn. Es ist nur noch er."

Hermine umarmte ihn fest und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen Hals. Harry lachte leise und stöhnte auf „Hermine du erdrückst mich."

„Tut mir leid." Hermine ließ sofort von ihm ab und wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel die Tränen ab, die ihr still über das Gesicht liefen. Severus brach es das Herz sie so zu sehen. Er wünschte es würde etwas geben was er tun könnte um den Verlust zu verhindern aber wusste es war zwecklos.

Harry sah zuerst Hermine und dann Severus in die Augen und sagte mit fester Stimme „Danke für alles was du für uns getan und geopfert hast. Du bist der mutigste Mann den ich kenne. Ich gönne euch beiden das Glück von ganzem Herzen. Denkt daran, ihr habt etwas was er nie haben wird. Liebe." Severus nickte stumm und nahm das Gesagte an. Er hatte zwar die Erinnerung nicht geteilt um Dank oder Anerkennung zu erheischen und trotzdem tat es seltsamerweise gut die Worte aus Harrys Mund zu hören. Harry wandte sich zu Hermine und atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß es ist schwer aber bitte vertrag dich mit Ron. Er wird es nicht verstehen und dich brauchen. Er ist ein Idiot, ich weiß aber versuch es zumindest ok?" Bei dem letzten Wort sah er Severus mit hochgezogenen Brauen an, dieser verdrehte die Augen und konnte damit Harry ein Grinsen entlocken. „Und sag Ginny.." Harry rang um Worte. „Ich weiß. Werden wir." Severus griff Harry auf die Schulter und nickte erneut.

Als Harry durch das große Tor verschwand schluchzte Hermine und schlang ihre Arme um Severus. Als ob sie ihn ihn hineinkriechen würde drückte sie sich immer näher an ihn. Severus erwiderte die Umarmung und vergrub seine Nase in ihr Haar. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und versuchte sich den Duft einzuprägen. Auf einmal kam Draco auf das Paar zu und Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er hatte ihn seit der Nacht am Astronomieturm nicht mehr gesehen und wappnete sich für einen Kampf. Draco war im Herzen gut, das wusste er. Doch auch gute Menschen können auf den falschen Weg geraten, das hatte er am eigenen Leib erfahren. Draco hob die Hände schützend vor sich. „Ganz ruhig ich will nur reden." Er ignorierte Hermine und ihre Todesblicke die sie ihm zuwarf. „Er will dich sehen. In der heulenden Hütte." Severus wusste sofort wer gemeint war. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass er früher oder später hinter Dumbledores Trick mit dem Elder Stab kommen würde.

Somit glaubte Voldemort er musste ihn töten um der neue Herr des Stabes zu sein. Was so nicht stimmte. Doch selbst alles andere würde ihm nichts nutzen wenn die letzten Horcruxe vernichtet waren. Laut Harry würde er so geschwächt sein, dass ihm nicht einmal der mächtigste Zauberstab der Welt etwas nützen würde.

Die heulende Hütte konnte eine wichtige Gelegenheit sein die Schlange zu töten. Eine Gelegenheit die sich vielleicht nicht mehr bieten würde. Er teilte seine Gedanken mit Hermine und stieß wie erwartet auf wenig Verständnis.

„Es ist womöglich die einzige Chance die wir haben das Vieh zu töten."

„Du willst dich selbst für eine „möglicherweise" einmalige Chance opfern?"

„Ich würde mich nicht opfern, ich töte die Schlange und verschwinde."

„Voldemort würde dir keine Zeit lassen zu verschwinden. Wahrscheinlich kommst du nicht einmal an die Schlange. Das ist ein katastrophaler Plan."

Hermine schüttelte vehement den Kop. Severus sah sie wortlos an. Er würde es umgekehrt ebenfalls nicht zulassen, dass Hermine das tun würde. Selbst wenn, Voldemort würde sofort verschwinden wenn er jemand anderes als Severus sehen würde. Dann wäre die Möglichkeit das Tier zu erlegen dahin. Hinter Hermine lugte Ron aus der Tür. Sein Gesicht war bleich und kränklich und seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen. Hermine drehte sich um um Severus Blick zu folgen und ging auf Ron zu. „Wo ist Harry?" Rons Stimme krächzte und neue Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinunter. Severus sah seine Chance und entzog sich der Szene unauffällig. Er hoffte Hermine würde sein Verschwinden nicht bemerken und machte sich mit dem Schwert so schnell er konnte auf den Weg zur heulenden Hütte. Bevor er um die Ecke verschwand sah er Hermine in der Halle verschwinden. Er atmete auf und ging eilig weiter.

Und hier stand er nun. Umhüllt von Tod und Dunkelheit. Hinter Voldemort schlängelte sich das Biest, welches er erlegen musste. Er wusste vom ersten Moment an als er Voldemort sah, dass Harry tot war. Die Reptilien Augen blitzten gierig und seine Mimik ließ darauf schließen, dass er mit sich ganz und gar zufrieden war.

Severus atmete auf und wartete auf seinen Moment. Voldemort erklärte ihm seine Logik von dem Elderstab und beendete seine Rede damit, dass er Severus nun töten werde. Severus schob jeden Gedanken an Harry und Hermine beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf sein Vorhaben.

Das Biest zu seinen Füßen schlängelte sich aufgeregt in Richtung Severus und zischte ihn zornig an. Severus erkannte, dass Voldemort die Drecksarbeit von seinem Haustier erledigen lassen wollte. Es war seine Chance. Er hatte das Schwert, versteckt in seinem schwarzen Umhang griffbereit und als die Schlange los preschte um ihn zu beißen, schlug er ihr mit einem Hieb den Kopf ab. Die Schlange zerfiel zu grobem Staub und Voldemort stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus. Severus wurde von der Wucht der Zerstörung zurück geschleudert und blieb benommen am Boden liegen. Er sah wie sich Voldemort mühevoll aufrichtete und griff verzweifelt nach seinem Zauberstab. Zu seinem entsetzen sah er ihn bei dem Staubhaufen der vor wenigen Augenblicken noch ein gefährliches Biest war, liegen. Er schloss vor Wut seine Augen. Das darf nicht wahr sein. Seinen letzten Augenblick musste er wehrlos ertragen. Voldemort war sichtlich geschwächt, doch hatte genügend Hass für seinen dunkelsten Zauber. Severus versuchte zum Zauberstab zu kriechen doch wusste tief im inneren, dass ein Leben bereits verwirkt war. Er hörte das Keuchen seines ehemaligen Lords und drehte sich zu ihm um. Er sah ihm in die Augen und sagte mit fester Stimme

„Ich war immer auf der richtigen Seite, alles was ich tat, tat ich nur für sie. Du wirst niemals gewinnen. Du bist genauso dem Tode geweiht wie ich."

Voldemorts Augen blitzten wütend auf und er zischte. Der offenbarte Verrat machte ihn fast blind vor Wut. Als er den Zauberstab hob schloss Severus die Augen. Seine letzten Gedanken blieben bei Hermine.

Irgendwann würden sie sich wieder sehen doch nun wartete er auf den Tod und die Dunkelheit.


	29. Eine neue Ära

p lang="de-AT" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p lang="de-AT" style="text-align: left;"Severus wartete auf den Tod doch er kam nicht. Stattdessen lag er auf dem harten kalten Steinboden in richtete sich auf und sah die Trümmerteile die ihn umgaben. Das einstige prächtige Schloß war zu einem Schlachtfeld geworden. Severus rieb sich den Kopf und sah auf einmal in die wütend funkelnden Augen von Hermine. Sie zog ihn unsanft auf seine Beine und stützte ihn als er zu wanken begann./p  
p lang="de-AT" style="text-align: left;"Er erinnerte sich an die Nacht von Dumbledores Tod, als sie ihn im letzten Moment rettete. Anscheinend war er wieder vom Glück gesegnet, denn er lebte. Ihm brummte zwar der Schädel und sein Zauberstab war ebenfalls noch immer in der heulenden Hütte, doch er lebte./p  
p lang="de-AT" style="text-align: left;"„Die Schlange ist tot." Severus hoffte die Nachricht würde sie etwas besänftigen, doch Hermine sagte noch immer kein Wort. Als sie ihn in die Halle hineinführte stockte ihm der Atem. In der Halle lagen auf jedem freien Meter leblose Körper. Er wagte einen Blick und erkannte bekannte Gesichter. Am hinteren Ende standen die Weasleys um einen rothaarigen Körper und trauerten./p  
p lang="de-AT" style="text-align: left;"Auf einmal sah Severus Remus und Tonks rechts neben ihm. Unscheinbar lagen sie da, ihre Hände berührten sich leicht und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war friedlich. Severus sah sie an und fühlte eine Welle der Traurigkeit über sich hereinbrechen. Egal welchen Groll er gegen Remus hegte, er verdiente den Tod genauso wenig wie Tonks. Severus hätte dem Werwolf gerne noch sagen wollen, dass er ihn nicht für die Taten seiner Freunde verantwortlich machte. Dass er all die Jahre lediglich eine Wut hatte die er nur an ihn auslassen konnte. Er wollte ihm sagen, dass er er sich für ihn und Tonks freute und ihm alles Gute wünschen. Severus hoffte, dass Remus über seine wahren Gefühle Bescheid wusste. Auf einmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass alle „Rumtreiber" tot waren. Es hatte keiner überlebt, alle waren sie James gefolgt. Er war der letzte der übrig war. Gerade ihm war das Leben vergönnt worden. Das Schicksal meinte es anscheinend doch gut mit ihm./p  
p lang="de-AT" style="text-align: left;"Er sah zu Hermine und merkte, dass ihr Blick in Richtung der Weasleys fixiert war. Er erkannte die Person die am Boden lag. Es war Fred Weasley. Er hatte ein versteinertes Lächeln auf den Lippen und war leichenblass. Severus erkannte erst jetzt das wahre Ausmaßes des Krieges und verspürte einen unbändigen Hass auf Voldemort. Seine Ideologie hatte so viele unschuldige Leben gefordert. Severus zog Hermine noch näher zu sich und drückte ihre Schulter. Er war noch nie so dankbar in seinem Leben. Er war am Leben, genauso wie Hermine. Theoretisch hätte er ebenfalls am Rand liegen können, die Hand nach Hermine ausgestreckt, leblos und still. Der Krieg forderte so viele Opfer, viele die es viel weniger als er verdient ließen ihr Leben./p  
p lang="de-AT" style="text-align: left;"Er hatte eine zweite Chance bekommen, eine zweite Chance auf das Leben, auf Liebe und auf eine Zukunft ohne Unterdrückung, Tod und Hass. Dumbledore hatte Recht. Severus wandte sich zu Hermine und griff sanft ihren Kopf. Er sah ihr in die Augen und dachte fieberhaft nach, was er ihr sagen konnte, dass seine Gefühle für sie zum Ausdruck brachte. Er konnte keine weitere Sekunde vergehen lassen ohne ihr seine aufrichtige Liebe mitzuteilen. Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte, lehnte sie sich hinauf zu ihn und küsste ihn mit einer Intensität die Severus nicht kannte. Sein ganzer Körper war in Aufruhr und er ließ sich in das Gefühl fallen./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p lang="de-AT" style="text-align: left;"Auf einmal hörte er von draußen Rufe. Severus löste sich widerwillig von Hermine und sah ihr noch einmal tief in die Augen. Er versuchte so viel Liebe wie er konnte in seinen Blick zu packen und hoffte sie konnte ihn verstehen. Jeder der selbstständig gehen konnte ging nach draußen und wurde prompt von einer Masse Todesser begrüßt. Inmitten stand Voldemort persönlich. Hinter ihm wankte Hagrid, in Ketten gelegt und er trug ein Bündel./p  
p lang="de-AT" style="text-align: left;"„Harry Potter ist tot!" schrie Voldemort und erntete Jubelrufe und Beifall von seinen Anhängern./p  
p lang="de-AT" style="text-align: left;"Severus Magen verknotete sich. Jahrelang wusste er um das Schicksal des Jungen Bescheid und trotzdem, den Sohn von Lily tatsächlich tot zu sehen, war etwas ganz anderes. Während die Todesser jubelten und klatschten, starb die letzte Hoffnung der wenigen die mit ihm aus der Halle schritten./p  
p lang="de-AT" style="text-align: left;"Voldemort rief Draco zu sich und Severus stellte zu seiner Überraschung fest, dass der Junge hinter ihm stand. Er war am Ende des Kampfes nicht zu seiner Familie zurückgekehrt sondern war hier geblieben. Draco blieb versteinert stehen. Severus fing Narzissas Blick und sah die blanke Angst in ihren Augen. Sollte Draco nicht baldigst zu Voldemort gehen, wäre sein Leben verloren./p  
p lang="de-AT" style="text-align: left;"Severus griff nach hinten und zog Draco unauffällig in Richtung Voldemort. Der Junge wehrte sich leicht, doch als er die Stimme seiner Mutter hörte, gab er nach und trottete zu der dunkel gekleideten Gruppe. Er schritt an Voldemort vorbei und ignorierte seinen Vater. Er nahm seinen Platz neben seiner Mutter ein, die Severus mit ihren Augen still dankte./p  
p lang="de-AT" style="text-align: left;"Als Voldemort ihnen anbot die Seiten zu wechseln und einen Platz unter seinen Anhängern zu finden, schritt ausgerechnet Neville Longbottom vorwärts. Voldemort machte eine abwertende Bemerkung und wurde durch das Gelächter seiner Anhänger belohnt. Doch Neville blieb stehen und begann eine Rede die Severus komplett überraschte. Neville rief ihnen die Hoffnung in Erinnerung und dass es nun in ihren Händen lag. Auf einmal brach ein Tumult zwischen den Todesser los. Hagrid schrie auf und Harry flog zu Boden./p  
p lang="de-AT" style="text-align: left;"Er rollte sich ab und rannte hinter Trümmern. Als die Todesser bemerkten, dass der Junge, den Voldemort bereits zweimal ermorden wollte noch immer lebte, flohen sie nach einander. Voldemort riss seine Augen auf und spie seinen Anhängern zu, anzugreifen. Die wenigen die noch verweilten folgten seinem Ruf und schleuderten Flüche in Richtung Severus. Chaos brach aus und Severus verlor Harry aus den Augen, er wurde von Hermine weggezerrt. Als diese auf einmal von einem Fluch nieder geworfen wurde, stand niemand geringeres als Bellatrix Lestrange vor ihm./p  
p lang="de-AT" style="text-align: left;"„Du warst es der in mein Verlies eingebrochen ist. Du hattest lange genug mit deiner kleinen Schlammbluthure Spaß. Sobald du tot bist werde ich mich etwas mit ihr emvergnügen/em. Verräter!" Sie spie das letzte Wort mit Abscheu Augen funkelten vor Wahnsinn und Bosheit und sie zog ihren Zauberstab./p  
p lang="de-AT" style="text-align: left;"Bevor Severus reagieren konnte, hallte ein Grollen durch die große Halle. Auf einmal erlosch der Lärm und es war so still, dass man die schweren Tatzen des riesigen Wolfes auf den Steinboden stapfen hörte. Hinter Bellatrix war das Untier welches sich bereits das Maul leckte. Bellatrix drehte sich langsam um und schrie vor Schreck auf. Hermine attackierte ihre Beute sofort und zerbiss ihr den Kopf. Das laute Knirschen des berstenden Schädels verursachte bei allen, die es gehört hatten, Übelkeit./p  
p lang="de-AT" style="text-align: left;"Die erneute Stille wurde durchbrochen als Neville auf einmal seine Hände zusammen schlug und Hermine anjubelte. Severus atmete auf als Hermine ihn mit ihren braunen Augen ansah. Es war genug Hermine in dem Wolf um nicht wahllos Menschen anzugreifen. Während Hermine sich um die restlichen Todesser kümmerte, die bei ihrem Anblick verzweifelt versuchten zu fliehen, tobte draußen ein unerbittlicher Kampf zwischen Harry und Voldemort. Das letzte was Severus von seinem ehemaligen Lord sah, war wie dieser, den Mund und die Augen weit aufgerissen, sich langsam auflöste. Ein Windstoß wehte den letzten Rest seiner Schreckensherrschaft weg und zurück blieb nur Harry, der abgekämpft am Boden saß und schwer atmete. Severus konnte es nicht glauben. Sie hatten es geschafft. Es war vollbracht. Voldemort war tot. Severus atmete tief ein und zog Hermine die mittlerweile wieder in menschlicher Form war und eine Art Plane anhatte, in eine feste Umarmung. Eine neue Ära war so eben angebrochen. /p 


	30. Epilog

_Epilog_

„Hört sofort auf damit, alle beide!"

Molly war am Ende. Noch wenige Stunden bis zum Fest und es war noch nichts hergerichtet, noch nichts aufgebaut und ihr Nachwuchs spielte lieber hirnlose Streiche als auch nur einen Gedanken an Mithilfe zu verschwenden. „Er hat angefangen!" Ginny zeigte erbost mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf ihren Bruder. Ron zog sofort die Schultern hoch und lief hochrot an. Bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte unterbrach ihn Molly verärgert „Es ist mir egal wer angefangen hat, ich werde es beenden. Und jetzt los, helft euren Vater!" Harry stand hinter den beiden und beobachtete belustigt das Schauspiel. Sie scheuchte die Kinder nach draußen und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. Insgeheim freute sie sich, dass ihnen nach all dem Leid was sie ertragen mussten noch sorglos Spaß haben konnten. Drei Jahre war es nun her. Freds Abwesenheit war an jeder Ecke spürbar. Noch immer ertappte sie sich dabei, dass sie einen Teller zu viel deckte oder ihn beschuldigen wollte wenn eines ihrer Kinder wieder mal Unsinn verzapft hatte. Molly atmete tief ein. Nun war nicht die Zeit dafür, sie hatte immerhin alle Hände voll zu tun.

„Severus bist du fertig?"

Angesprochener stand vor dem Spiegel und knöpfte sich entnervt sein Hemd zu. Warum sie jedes Jahr zu dieser Feier gehen mussten war ihm ein Rätsel. Es war immer dasselbe, zu Beginn wurden Nettigkeiten ausgetauscht, dann floß der Alkohol, Molly stritt sich mit irgendeinem Mitglied ihrer Familie und gegen Ende hin wurden alle Melancholisch und betrauerten die Verluste des Krieges.

Nicht dass er nicht auch trauern würde, aber er trauerte gerne für sich und war nicht mit einem Haufen rothaariger verheulter Gesichter konfrontiert. Er wusste er war harsch aber allein bei dem Gedanken an Ron Weasleys blutunterlaufenden Dackelaugen die Hermine flehend ansahen, stieg ihm die Galle hoch. Der Junge machte es absichtlich, da war Severus sicher. Hermine wollte ihm zwar nicht glauben aber es war unübersehbar, dass er noch immer Gefühle für sie hegte. Severus atmete tief ein und aus. Es half nichts, Hermine würde auch ohne ihn hingehen und das war mit Sicherheit keine Option für ihn.

Als die Schlafzimmertür aufging und er Hermine im Spiegel hinter ihm im Türrahmen sah, wusste er warum er jedes Jahr dieses Fest durchstand. Nach dem Krieg zogen sie in Hermines Elternhaus ein. Da diese noch immer in Australien waren stand das Haus leer und Hermine brachte es nicht über sich jemand anderes darin wohnen zu sehen. Dies kam Severus sehr gelegen da er nun endlich sein düsteres Elternhaus mit all seinen schmerzhaften Erinnerungen endlich hinter sich lassen konnte. Er konnte Hermine davon abhalten alles rot gold zu dekorieren, wobei er den Verdacht hatte, dass sie das nur vorgeschlagen hatte um ihn zu ärgern.

„Ich komme gleich!" rief er über ihre Schulter und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. Hermine strahlte ihn an und verschwand. Als sie außer Blickweite war, kramte er kurz in seiner Lade und fing eine kleine schwarze Box heraus. Er warf noch einmal einen Blick über seine Schulter und als er sichergestellt hatte, dass er wirklich allein war, öffnete er die Box vorsichtig. Darin war ein zierlicher Ring aus Silber. In seiner Mitte war er mit einem kleinen Edelstein geschmückt. Er strahlte vor Eleganz und trug seine Schönheit in seiner Schlichtheit. Severus fuhr mit seinem Finger über den Stein. Als er hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte schloss er ungeschickt die Box und verstaute sie hektisch wieder in der Lade. Er hörte hinter sich ein Miauen und ärgerte sich, dass es Hermines lebender Staubwedel wieder einmal gelungen war ihn zu erschrecken.  
Er wusste noch nicht wann er den Mut für die Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte, finden würde, aber er wusste, dass er sein Leben mit ihr verbringen wollte. Und wenn er tausend Feste und Weasleys dafür ertragen müsste.

 _Ende_

 _Danke für jeden einzigen Leser dieser Geschichte, habe mich über jedes Review unheimlich gefreut und hoffe, dass ich niemanden enttäuscht habe. Falls Zeit und Lust vorhanden ist bitte ich um ein kleines Feedback wie euch die Geschichte gefallen hat! Wenn es ein paar Menschen gibt sie mit meinem Geschriebenen halbwegs zufrieden sind, starte ich gerne eine weitere Geschichte!_

 _Valar Morghulis_


End file.
